


Amas Veritas

by checkerboard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Practical Magic (1993), Practical Magic movie, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerboard/pseuds/checkerboard
Summary: Young Kara Danvers used to watch the movie "Practical Magic" when times got tough and she felt alone. One day, she writes a true love spell like Sally does in the movie.Years later, she finds the note and after meeting Lena Luthor at a baking class, she slowly begins to realise (with Alex's help) that even although she never expected to fall in love when she wrote the note, Lena matches everything that she wished for she thought couldn't exist, and perhaps unknowingly she had been waiting for her all these years.The rest, as they say, is history.





	1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE  
  


While cleaning out some unneeded clutter from her apartment one quiet day, Kara found a ring-binder from her school days sitting on a bookshelf. She was sometimes a bit of a hoarder and had kept the most important notes on some subjects, thinking they may come in handy one day. Many years on, she had no idea why she was still holding onto them. Opening the ring-binder and browsing through the notes and sketches she had drawn while bored in class, she smiled as she recalled some of the scribbles she found there.

 

Although her school days were anything but smooth, Kara found that she thought back to it with a fondness she didn’t realise she had. She was bullied, she didn't fit in, she often ate lunch alone, but she still had good memories. They say school days are the best days of your life, and although she didn’t feel it at the time, she now wondered if that statement was partly true.

 

\---

 

After browsing her school notes for a little while, she decided to abandon the ring-binder and return to cleaning (maybe one day she would throw it out, but today was not that day).

 

As she returned the ring-binder to the shelf, Kara noticed a slip of paper fall to the ground. Picking it up and unfolding it, she looked at the childish blue ink and the words young Kara had written.

 

“ _They will look at me like there's nowhere else they'd rather be._

_They will hum along to my favourite song._

_Everyone will know their name._

_They won't be afraid of the unusual._

_They'll be marvellously kind._

_Their favourite shape will be a star._

_They will put care and thought into everything they do._

_They'll have green eyes, that sometimes look blue or even brown._ ”

 

She'd been fourteen years old when she’d wrote the note and had watched 'Practical Magic' a few days before. Alex had gotten angry with her, and Kara had found herself looking back on the movie to find comfort.

 

One of her favourite scenes was when Sally cast a spell so that she would never fall in love. She'd thought of qualities she thought could never exist, so that she would never die of a broken heart.

 

\---

 

After landing on Earth and being adopted by the Danvers family, Kara and Alex had their fair share of ups and downs. Kara had always known that Alex cared for her, but she also knew there was hatred buried deep inside Alex because she wasn't the focus of attention anymore; she'd suddenly got a sister she didn't ask for, and she couldn't always hang around with her friends because Kara was always in the way. This hatred bubbled to the surface on occasion and was the reason Kara sat in the study with a notepad in her hands, thinking of that scene in the movie.

 

Dying of a broken heart was certainly not something young Kara was too bothered about, as she'd never really found herself interested in romance. At school all the girls suddenly started to notice boys at a certain age. Kara would hear the popular girls talk about how hot some of the boys in class were. She never understood what they meant. Some of the boys had pretty faces and nice eyes, but she didn't see anything beyond that. She’d see Alex with boyfriends, but she never thought Alex looked that comfortable with them either.

 

Kara had always felt more comfortable alone. She heard of partners being called your ‘other half’ or heard that you spent your life searching for ‘the one’ that would complete you. But she’d never felt like a half. She didn’t think she needed anything to complete her. She had a friend in Alex, and she was happy with that, even if it was tough sometimes, Kara didn't know what she'd do without Alex in her life.

 

\---

 

As time passed, Kara had a couple of boyfriends, but she never let them develop too far. There was always some sort of niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach that she never felt entirely comfortable with. Sometimes she thought maybe she had some important part of DNA missing, something only humans possessed, and she got frustrated at herself thinking if only she could understand what all the fuss was about, life would be easier or more normal. She’d learnt Alex felt similar before she had met Maggie. Alex had thought that maybe she wasn’t built for romance. Then she met Maggie, and something clicked. Kara didn’t think she would ever find the person to make everything click, and she was okay with that. Sure, at times she felt alone and longed for someone special to come home to, but mostly, she was doing alright on her own, and her life was often complicated enough without the addition of other people.

 

That was one of the other reasons she liked 'Practical Magic'. The sisters were sometimes bullied and never fit in. They were different from the other kids in their town. So as Kara sat in the study of her adoptive home, she found herself thinking of qualities she didn't think would exist and wrote her own spell for true love. Her own Amas Veritas. All these years later, holding the paper in her hand, she could remember the moment like it was yesterday. She also remembered a lot about the movie, despite not having watched it for years. She used to watch it so many times she thought the video tape would end up damaged. However, it stood the test of adolescence well, and helped Kara on the days she felt alone, and on the days that she thought her life was too tough. As time moved on, she'd replaced it with a DVD version.

 

She smoothed the paper out and attached the note to her memo board with a spare magnet, beneath a photo of her and Alex.

 


	2. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

 

Kara Danvers currently worked at Catco as Cat Grant's assistant. She loved it. She had friends, a nice loft apartment, and life was good for her.

 

Miss Grant wasn’t always the easiest boss to get along with, but Kara looked up to her and found her to be a good role model. Right now, however, she was instructing Kara that she needed to get a life outside of work, which was not the most comfortable of conversations.

 

“You know what you need? You need to go out. Get a hobby. Take up cookery classes, or kick boxing.”

 

Kara frowned and looked at Cat Grant, who's eyes scrutinised her as she stood in the middle of the large office. Kara straightened her glasses. “I have hobbies, Miss Grant.”

 

Cat raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, “Oh? Like what?”

 

Kara frowned. “Um...” She swallowed and looked around, “Well.”

 

“Yes?” Cat looked at her in anticipation. “I don't have all day, Kiera.”

 

Cat was always pronouncing her name wrong. Sometimes it irritated Kara, but other times she was used to it and it didn’t bother her much. Today it bothered her a little.

 

“I like to play board games” replied Kara, at a loss to find a hobby that sounded fun.

 

Cat Grant let out a laugh. And kept laughing. Kara sunk deeper into herself. “What's wrong with board games?”

 

When she stopped laughing, Cat replied. “Well, where are the people Kiera? You play a board game with who? Your sister and some close friends? You need to get out, do something different, meet new people, start dating. What are you doing with your life? Think about it.”

 

Kara frowned, but nodded at Miss Grant. Was there something more that she should be doing with her life?

 

She loved her job, and she felt okay with the friends she had, and sister nights with Alex. Was she missing out on more? Should she meet new people? Did she want to?

 

\---

 

Throughout the day at Catco she couldn’t shake the idea from her mind. She’d arranged for Alex to come over to her apartment that night for dinner. She decided to ask her opinion about it.

 

\---

 

“Alex?” asked Kara, glancing at her sister who sat on the couch next to her.

 

Alex turned, “Yeah?”

 

“Do you think I should get a hobby?”

 

Alex frowned. “What? Where's this coming from?”

 

Kara sighed and took a sip of her red wine. “Miss Grant says I should do something more with my life, get a hobby, make some new friends.”

 

Alex frowned, “Cat Grant isn't the boss of you, Kara. You should do whatever you want to do. If you think something like that would be interesting, do it, but not because she told you to.”

 

Kara sighed and took a bite of her pizza. She reached for the local newspaper and started scanning through the pages, stopping when she got to the local notices. She read aloud, 'Learn to bake! Do you like to eat cakes but don't know the first thing about making them? Would you like to start? Come along to our free starter class this Thursday 25th at 7pm'.”

 

When she stopped reading, Alex was looking at her with concern in her eyes. “Kara, are you looking through this paper to find classes to do only to please Cat Grant because she somehow thinks you need a new hobby? Because what Cat Grant thinks doesn’t matter, it’s you who’s living your life not her.”

 

Kara sighed. “She made me think about my life though. I get up, I go to work, but what else do I do? The only people I know are you, Winn and James. What else do I have?”

 

“Besides your secret identity, and all the people you save on a daily basis?”

 

“Besides that.”

 

Alex sighed. “A life doesn’t need a lot of things in it to be good. It’s about you being comfortable. If she’s got you thinking and you feel that you’d like to try something new, then I guess you should go for it. You could go and see if you like it, and if you don’t then at least you tried. I mean, you do like to eat cake. But you're awful at anything to do with making things in the kitchen, so a bit of help there wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

 

Kara playfully punched Alex on the shoulder, before resting her head on the sofa and letting out a sigh. “I think I might try it. I guess I have nothing to lose, right?”

 

Alex gave her a small smile. “To learning to bake!” she lifted her wine glass and clinked it against Kara's then rested her head on Kara's shoulder, “It's worth a try, right. You never know… you might love it and become a baking master.”

 

Kara laughed. “I wouldn't go that far, Alex.”

 

She folded the paper open at the page and tossed it onto the table. She’d go to the class and see what it was like. It was only a couple of hours out of her life. Surely it wouldn't be too bad. Right?

 

\---

 

Kara walked to the address stated on the advertisement and entered the building, following the signs to the room where the baking class was taking place.

 

There were already a lot of people there. A woman, the teacher, stood at the front of the class.

 

“Okay, please put on your aprons and choose a bench” said the lady.

 

Kara looked around the room, spying an empty bench next to a brunette that she seemed to recognise but couldn't place why. She picked up an apron and walked over to the bench.

 

“Hi. I'm Kara. Do you mind if I take this bench?”

 

“Hi” smiled the brunette, reaching out a hand to shake Kara's. “Of course not, I was starting to think nobody wanted to bake next to me. I'm Lena.”

 

Kara's eyes widened, as she shook the woman's hand. “Lena Luthor?”

 

Lena gave a small smile, her green eyes sparkling mischievously. “Shh. Not too loud, I'm trying to blend in.”

 

Kara looked around, adjusting her glasses as Lena continued speaking. “I wanted a hobby. Something that was just me, and... well, I’ve always loved eating baked goods. Why not try to make them?”

 

Kara chuckled.

 

“What?” Lena asked, a grin appearing on her face.

 

Kara smiled back, “That's exactly why I'm here too.”

 

Kara put on her apron and tied it around her waist.

 

“Have you ever done a baking class before?” asked Lena.

 

Kara turned to Lena, “No. It's my first time. I like eating, but I’m useless in the kitchen.”

 

Lena laughed, “Me too. I also hoped I might be able to meet some friends.”

 

Kara smiled at Lena, getting lost for a second in those bright green eyes that shone in the low glare of the evening sun reflected in the rooms large window. Maybe the baking class wouldn’t be too bad after all…

 

\---

 

The teacher cleared her throat to get the attention of the class and waited until the noise had settled.

 

“Good morning, class. My name is Bridgette. Welcome to the sample class showing what we offer here at ‘Bake It Right’. Today we'll be making a classic Victoria Sponge. I'm not sure what level you all are at, but there will probably be some complete beginners, and some more advanced bakers. Either way, this is a fun cake to make and it should give you a feel for what we do here. Hopefully after the class, if you've enjoyed it you will sign up to bake with us again.”

 

Bridgette went around the class and got some background information on everyone, before she started the class.

 

\---

 

“Okay, so in front of you are the instructions for today’s lesson. Please begin by pre-heating your ovens.”

 

Kara set her oven to the correct temperature and consulted the sheet of paper in front of her with the ingredients and step by step instructions.

 

 

Buttering the sandwich tins provided, she then lined them with non-stick baking paper. Removing a large bowl from the rack, she beat all the cake ingredients together until smooth. Carrying the mixture to Lena’s bench, she compared the mixtures to see if they looked the same, grinning when they did.

 

Lena dipped her finger in her cake mixture and took a taste of it, which caused Kara to raise an eyebrow. “What's it like?” she asked.

 

Lena hummed, “It's decent. I wonder if the end result will taste as good. I'll probably burn mine.”

 

Kara laughed lightly. “I bet yours turns out better than mine.”

 

Lena raised an eyebrow, “I accept the challenge, Kara” she replied as Kara moved back to her own bench.

 

\---

 

Kara and Lena worked alone after that, dividing the mixture between the tins, smoothing the surface with a spatula, and popping it into their ovens to bake.

 

When the sponges were ready, they put them on a cooling rack and began to make the filling.

 

As Kara was beating the ingredients together, she couldn't help but steal glances at Lena, which always made her smile at what she seen. At that moment, Lena was frowning, concentrating on reading the ingredients, her tongue sticking out slightly at the corner of her mouth.

 

Once Kara was finished making the filling, she cut the sponge as evenly and smoothly as she could and spread the butter cream over one of the sponges, before spreading the jam onto the other sponge. She dumped one sponge on top of the other and then sprinkled icing sugar on top. Standing back, she looked at her surprisingly edible and presentable cake.

 

\---

 

Bridgette had periodically gone around the class and checked on everyone’s cakes, making sure to point out any areas where they had gone wrong and explain it to them so that everyone was able to make a nice cake.

 

Kara smiled at her cake rival. “They look good, right?”

 

Lena smiled at Kara, who had icing sugar and jam on her apron. Lena's apron was spotlessly clean.

 

Lena let out a laugh.

 

“What?” asked Kara.

 

“You're a messy baker, Kara. Look at your apron.”

 

Kara looked down and gave Lena a sheepish smile, who surprised her by walking up to her and touching her nose. Kara frowned.

 

“You even have icing sugar on your nose.”

 

Kara wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “Still, my cake looks nice. Being a messy baker doesn't really matter.”

 

Bridgette walked around the class when everyone was finished and commented on their cakes. Lena's cake won the best presentation in the class. She really did seem to put all the care in the world into everything she did.

 

Kara and Lena exchanged a slice of their cake with each other. Both had made nice Victoria Sponges.

 

Having enjoyed each other’s company, the women exchanged mobile numbers, and they both took the details from Bridgette for the next few classes, but they were unsure whether they would attend or not. Both women had enjoyed the baking class more than they expected to. Perhaps a new friendship was blossoming.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

 

Kara had been exchanging text messages with Lena since the baking class. She'd told Alex about her, and her sister had suggested that Kara invite Lena over to their monthly movie night so that Alex could meet her. When she’d told Lena, she’d been initially concerned she would be intruding on their sister night and needed some reassurance that it was Alex’s idea she join them. Lena was given the option to bring a DVD of her choice, but she declined the offer and they arranged that Lena would arrive at 7 o’clock.

 

Kara, as Supergirl, had been at the D.E.O. with Alex that day and when finished, they both went over to Kara’s apartment to set up for the movie night.

 

\---

 

Kara took a shower and changed into some comfortable clothing, then started organising things.

 

“Do you think I need to vacuum?” she asked Alex, who laughed a little.

 

“Kara, calm down. She’s going to be watching the DVDs, not your carpets. Why are you so bothered about this? Your apartment looks fine. Everything looks fine. You even baked cookies for god sake!”

 

“I just want her to have fun.”

 

“You don't think hanging out with us Danvers girls for a few hours is guaranteed to be fun?”

 

Kara glared at Alex, “You better behave, Alex. I want her to like you.”

 

“I will behave, you don’t have to worry. I want to like her too. I want to see who’s got my sister all passionate over baking and cleanliness.”

 

Kara sighed, but nodded in agreement.

 

“Cat Grant turned out to be onto something there, huh?”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Kara.

 

“Well, look at you. You're happier than I’ve seen you in a while. I mean, you're baking!”

 

Kara took a quick glance at the cookies she had sitting on the kitchen counter, “The baking class gave me inspiration.”

 

“You sure you’re not just trying to impress your new friend?”

 

“No, Alex. Stop, you're making me more nervous.”

 

“What's to be nervous about?” said Alex, her lip curling up in a half smile as she watched her sister start to get flustered.

 

\---

 

There was a knock at the door. Kara re-checked everything was organised before answering.

 

“Lena! Hey!”

 

Lena scrunched up her eyes, “You seem surprised to see me. Did I get the wrong time?”

 

“No, you're perfect. Come in!” Kara opened the door so that Lena could enter.

 

Alex had got up from the couch and was standing in the middle of the room, she reached out her hand as Lena approached. “Hi Lena. I'm Alex.”

 

Lena smiled and shook Alex's hand. “It's great to put a face to the name, I've heard a lot about you.”

 

Alex raised an eyebrow at Kara, “Oh, yeah?”

 

Lena smiled, “Oh, good things. Only good things. Kara thinks the world of you.”

 

Alex smirked at Kara, who rolled her eyes. “Would you like a drink, Lena? We have wine, beer, anything.”

 

“I'll have a glass of red please.”

 

Alex smiled, “Good choice.”

 

As Alex went to pour the wine, Kara took Lena's coat and purse and put them on the coat rack. She motioned to the couch where Lena then took a seat, surveying her surroundings as she did so.

 

“You have a nice apartment, Kara.”

 

“Thank you” grinned Kara.

 

Alex returned with the wine, gave Lena the glass and sat down on the table in front of her. “So, you guys met in baking class?”

 

Lena nodded, “Yeah, it was fun.”

 

“I was surprised I didn’t see it in the papers. Nobody bothered you?”

 

Kara gave Alex a warning look.

 

“What? I'm just asking questions. If I walked into a baking class and Lena Luthor was there, I’d be kinda surprised.”

 

“Alex!” exclaimed Kara.

 

Lena smiled, “It's fine, Kara. I mean, yeah, my face is everywhere and there I was, wearing sweats in the middle of an amateur baking class. It was a risky move, but honestly, I get so lonely, it was a spontaneous thing. I just seen the flyer and I was like you know what? I can't bake. I'd like to go out there and have fun for one night and not be Lena goddamn Luthor.”

 

Alex smiled, “And it worked?”

 

Lena smiled back, “I got some weird looks, but when you dress in sweats and don’t wear any makeup, people tend to recognise your face but are unable to know for sure if it’s you. I’m sure most of the class probably figured it out since I stupidly used my own name, but nobody blabbed to the press.” She looked over at Kara, “And I got to meet this one.”

 

She smiled at Kara, who smiled back.

 

“Have you been baking since the class?” asked Alex.

 

Lena shook her head, “No. I’ve been too busy with work. I’d like to though.”

 

“I baked cookies” announced Kara, with a sheepish grin.

 

“What?” asked Lena in surprise.

 

Kara nodded and gestured to the table. “Would you like to try them?”

 

“Of course, I would.”

 

They walked over to the table and gathered round the plate of chocolate chip cookies. Some were a little pale, some had the odd burnt edge, but they each took one and confirmed that they tasted pretty good.

 

“These are not bad. Where did you get the recipe?” asked Lena.

 

Kara narrowed her eyes, and briefly touched the bridge of her glasses. “On the internet. Why?”

 

“Oh, I don't know” shrugged Lena mischievously. “I bet I could make better cookies.”

 

“Wow” announced Alex, who glanced at Kara and was surprised at the frown she found on her sister’s face. “Is there a bit of one-upmanship going on here?”

 

Kara gave Alex a look and let out a sigh, before turning to Lena. “Lena?”

 

Lena looked at her with expectation.

 

“Make a brownie” said Kara.

 

Lena laughed, “What?”

 

“That's the bet. Make a batch of brownies. You have two days. What say you?”

 

Alex raised an eyebrow.

 

Lena thought this over. “If I make a batch of amazing brownies, what do I win?”

 

Kara looked flustered, “What?”

 

“Well, you said it was a bet? What do I get if I win? What do I get if I lose?”

 

“Yes, Kara, what does she get?” asked Alex, trying to hide her grin of amusement.

 

Kara swallowed, “Uh. Well, if you fail then it means I win. If you manage to make perfect brownies, then you get to set me a challenge to bake something.”

 

Lena hummed. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” nodded Kara.

 

Lena nodded and held out her hand, which Kara shook. “Deal.”

 

\---

 

Settling down on the couch, Kara sat in the middle with Alex on one side and Lena on the other. There were two takeaway pizzas on the table and the remainder of Kara’s cookies were brought over and placed on the table in front of them.

 

“It feels weird being here when it’s your sister night.”

 

“Meh” said Alex dismissively. “It’s just an excuse to drink and eat pizza. We have a friend’s night every so often with others and you’re more than welcome there, but this was scheduled, and Kara kept talking about you. I wanted to meet you.”

 

Lena smiled, as she was given the choice of available DVDs from a small pile Kara had arranged earlier that day, and surprisingly chose ‘Practical Magic’ which she then took over to the DVD player and loaded in, returning to the couch with the remote control.

 

“I used to watch this movie repetitively when I was a child” remarked Lena.

 

“Really? Me too!” replied Kara.

 

“What about you, Alex?” asked Lena, leaning over Kara to see Alex.

 

“I watched it, yeah, but not as much as Kara.”

 

 

As the movie started to play, Lena explained that she used to watch it because she felt she could relate to the sisters who play the title roles in the movie. Lena didn’t feel like she belonged and didn’t have a lot of friends. Kara explained that she too related to them and used to frequently watch the movie for similar reasons.

 

Lena talked about growing up with her adoptive mother and half-brother and Kara explained that she too was adopted. The talking died down as the movie plot started and they began concentrating on it more.

 

As the movie progressed, and everyone’s drinks kept getting refilled, Alex and Lena started to get a little drunk.

 

Alex had pulled her legs up onto the couch and was sitting at the end of it, curled up with her glass of wine.

 

Lena sat to the other side of Kara, close to her. Sometimes she would briefly lean her head on Kara’s shoulder but then she would lift it back up again. Kara asked if she was tired, but Lena was adamant that she was fine.

 

\---

 

On screen, Gillian was driving and singing to ‘A Case of You’ by Joni Mitchell which was playing on her car stereo. Kara couldn't help but hum along, something she always did when she heard that song. What surprised her was that a few moments later, Lena started to hum softly to the tune.

 

Kara gave her a smile, and Lena explained that she liked the song and would always hum softly to it when she heard it. Kara's smile got wider. She wondered whether every time she had heard that song on the radio while growing up, had Lena also been listening and humming along to it at the same time?

 

Kara smiled, “Who's your favourite sister?”

 

Lena thought. “Hmm. I think Gillian. What about you?”

 

Kara smiled, “Sally.”

 

Lena looked over at Alex, “What about you, Alex?”

 

Alex thought, “Hmm. I think Sally.”

 

“Hmm” commented Lena, who then settled her head on Kara's shoulder for the remainder of the movie.

 

\---

 

By the end of the movie, it was late, and Lena and Alex had drunk quite a lot of wine between them. Kara suggested they stay the night, so they wouldn't need to organise transport home. Sleepily, they took her up on her offer.

 

Alex was the first to wake. She went to the kitchen and had tidied some mess from the night before and was now trying to make breakfast. The noise had woken Kara, who joined her sister in the kitchen, yawning as she walked in.

 

“I made coffee” smiled Alex, pointing to the coffee machine.

 

Kara sighed in contentment. “You're the best.”

 

She heard feet behind her moving into the kitchen, and a low voice, “I'm feeling veeery into sisters right now.”

 

Kara and Alex both turned around to find Lena, with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous glare. Lena burst out laughing when she seen their faces. “Oh, that was amazing. You guys should have seen the look on your face. What are you guys up to?”

 

“Making toast is all” replied Alex.

 

“Nice” commented Lena appraisingly.

 

Feeling left out, Kara pointed to one of the empty wine bottles stacked to the side of the recycling bin. “Where did that bottle come from?” she asked in a slight accent.

 

“Someone left it on the porch” sang Alex. Lena joined in.

 

“Someone left it oooon the pooorch.”

 

They all laughed. Lena pulled out a chair and sat. “Sandra Bullock is so beautiful” she said softly.

 

Alex turned around and put some toast, and a separate plate with bacon and eggs down on the table. “I would agree with that. But Nicole is also beautiful. I thought Gillian was your favourite?”

 

“Yeah, she is. But it was Sally who asked about the bottle so that’s why I commented on Sandra” explained Lena.

 

Kara sat down, “Sandra's my favourite actress.” She helped herself to some food and started eating, only to be stared at by Alex. “What? I can't be late for work, Miss Grant will kill me.”

 

“You can handle Cat Grant” replied Alex, causing Kara to roll her eyes.

 

“I should get to the office early too, actually. Thanks for letting me stay here, Kara. I had a great time last night. We should do it again?” she looked from Kara to Alex.

 

“Definitely” replied Alex, smiling at them both.


	4. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

 

Alex sat on Kara’s couch reading a book while waiting for Kara to return home, when a knock at the door interrupted her. When she walked over to the door and had a look through the peep hole, she was surprised at the sight of Lena Luthor.

 

She opened the door. “Hi.”

 

Lena looked surprised, “Hi, Alex. Is Kara home?”

 

“She just popped out. She'll be back soon though. Come in and wait for her” replied Alex, opening the door fully and stepping aside to let Lena enter.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“So, what brings you here?” she asked, noticing Lena was carrying a tupperware container.

 

Lena gave her a smile, “So, do you remember movie night when Kara bet me to make brownies?”

 

Alex nodded.

 

Lena held up the container, “Voila!”

 

Alex grinned, “Oh. I think Kara hoped you’d forget about that.”

 

Lena nodded, walking the rest of the way to the kitchen counter. Placing the container down, she pulled off the lid to reveal the chocolate brownies. “A Luthor never forgets a bet.”

 

Alex leaned in and sniffed. “Mmm, those smell delicious. They look nice too. Are you sure you didn’t buy them from a shop?” she asked, raising an eyebrow while smiling at Lena.

 

“No! I made them.”

 

“Well, don't tell Kara I said this, but they look better than her cookies did.”

 

Lena laughed. “Your secret is safe with me” she replied, glancing at the door as if hoping it would make Kara appear.

 

“You really like her, huh?” asked Alex, noticing the look.

 

Lena frowned, “What do you mean?”

 

“You seem to have a really great friendship already. It's like, I dunno, I get a sort of connection vibe from you two.”

 

Lena frowned, “She's amazing. It might sound silly, but I feel like my life is brighter with her in it.”

 

Alex smiled, as they heard a key turn in the door before Kara walked in.

 

“Lena!” exclaimed Kara in surprise. “What… what are you doing here?” she asked.

 

“Lena baked brownies!” replied Alex, smiling at Kara.

 

Kara looked at Alex, then at Lena. “Oh.”

 

Kara put down her shopping and walked towards the kitchen. “Shit” she swallowed. “They look amazing” she commented once she was able to see inside the container.

 

“I think you're in trouble, sis” stated Alex.

 

Kara glanced at her, “Thanks, Alex” she replied with sarcasm in her voice. “Let's taste these, what flavour are they?”

 

“White chocolate and lemon” replied Lena.

 

“And you got the recipe online, and made them yourself?”

 

“Of course,” replied Lena.

 

“How many attempts?”

 

“Just the one.”

 

Kara unwrapped one of the brownies and took a bite, letting out an involuntary moan. “Oh, they're so good!”

 

Alex grabbed a brownie and took a bite, “Oh, Lena. These are amazing” she said between mouthfuls.

 

“Thank you” replied Lena.

 

“There's no way you are a beginner baker” stated Alex.

 

Kara nodded, “I think we've been tricked.”

 

Alex nodded, “Yeah. No way a beginner makes food this amazing so fast.”

 

Lena frowned, “I'm a fast learner.”

 

“Or you cheated” said Alex with a smile.

 

“I didn’t cheat!”

  
“Mmm hmm” replied Alex.

  
“I didn’t.”

 

“I’m just messing with you” replied Alex, giving Lena a playful nudge.

 

 

Kara frowned. “I guess you won.”

 

Lena narrowed her eyes mischievously, “I get to set you a challenge now.”

 

Kara let out a sigh. “What have I to bake?”

 

“Doughnuts.”

 

Alex widened her eyes and looked at Kara, “Wow. This means war.”

 

“Aren’t they really hard to make?” asked Kara.

  
“Much harder than a brownie” agreed Alex.

 

Kara put her head in her hands and exhaled.

 

“Fine” she said with a sigh.

 

\---

 

The kitchen counter was an untidy mess. There were so many things involved in making a doughnut. Kara didn't expect it to be so hard, though it was highly surprising. Doughnuts were so delicious and nothing good ever comes without effort. She knew she'd brought it on by betting Lena to make brownies in the first place, but Lena had played dirty, she'd jumped right in there suggesting doughnuts. Brownies had been a walk in the park compared to this.

 

She'd no sooner took one bowl and sorted out the flour, baking powder and salt, when she had to get another bowl and combine eggs, sugar and water. Then in another bowl she had to alternately add the first bowl and the second bowl to make the dough. Three bowls to make the dough! And she still had the icing to do after that. Kara almost didn’t have enough bowls in the kitchen. To make it worse, the author of the recipe had set it up as five steps to fool her into thinking it would be plain sailing:

 

  1. Prepare the coating.
  2. Roll the dough.
  3. Cut the dough.
  4. Fry the doughnuts.
  5. Coat the doughnuts.



 

Kara was starting to think that saving the world was less stressful than making doughnuts. She let out a sigh, resting her head in her arms until she was interrupted by her phone ringing. Glancing at the display, she exhaled before answering the phone.

 

\------  


“Talk of the devil. Do you know how hard it is to make a doughnut? You’re evil, Lena.”

 

“Hello to you too. Are you not up to the challenge, Miss Danvers?”

 

Kara let out a sigh, “I honestly don’t know.”

 

She could hear humour in Lena’s voice. “You don’t need to make them, Kara. I just meant it as a bit of fun. Maybe I was too adventurous in my choices.”

 

“I’ve made the dough. I mean, I’ve made something that’s supposed to be dough but I’m not very convinced.”

 

“What are you doing right now?”

 

“Besides trying to make these damn doughnuts? Nothing.”

 

“Do you want to come over?”

 

Kara sighed. “I don’t think I should give up just like that. I’m not a quitter.”

 

“They’re just doughnuts, Kara. I don’t want you being miserable on my behalf. Forget about the doughnuts tonight. I was just about to open a bottle of wine. Come over so I’m not drinking it alone?”

 

Kara sighed again and looked at the mess of her kitchen. After a few seconds she replied, “Okay. Give me 20 minutes and I’ll be there”, before saying goodbye and hanging up.

 

Clearing the kitchen counter and putting the doughnut ingredients away, Kara lifted her coat and keys, and left the apartment, taking a detour to the local shop, buying a bag of iced doughnuts to take to Lena’s.

 

When Lena opened her door, Kara held up the bag. “Doughnuts?”

 

Lena smirked, “You cheat” she said.

  
“Hey! It was you who pleaded for me to give up and come over here” Kara replied, as she entered the room.

 

Lena sighed, and took the bag from Kara before following her into the apartment. She uncorked the bottle of wine and poured two glasses then opened the doughnuts, helping herself to one and giving one to Kara before signalling for her to sit down on the couch.

  
“So, why did you phone earlier? You sounded distracted, but I hijacked the conversation with tales of failed doughnuts, rather than actually making sure you were okay.”

 

Lena gave Kara a half smile. “I just wanted a friendly voice to talk to for a little while.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“It’s silly, really, just one of those days I guess. But I’d rather not discuss it, I’d rather have a distraction. Tell me about these doughnuts you were making?” asked Lena, taking a bite of the store-bought version.

 

“It’s just so complicated. You had to put ingredients in three different bowls and combine them together in a specific order, and that was just for starters!”

 

Lena smiled, “I bet I could make a doughnut.”

 

Kara nudged her playfully, “I bet you could. I think you’re the kind of person that can do anything they set their mind on.”

 

Lena turned to Kara. “I kinda think that about you, too.”

 

“But I gave up on the doughnuts too easily. I failed.”

 

“I sense this strength about you. You’re strong and driven. I am sure you could make doughnuts. Maybe tonight is just not that night.”

 

Kara sighed, “Maybe.”

 

“Perhaps we can make them together sometime?”

 

“I’d like that” replied Kara.

 

“Once we do more of the basic recipes.”

 

Kara smiled a half smile, “Agreed.”

 

\---

 

They drank their wine and ate their doughnuts. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they were silent, but it always felt comfortable. They were the kind of friends who could just be near each other and that was enough. They didn’t need to think of conversation to fill awkward silences, because there were no awkward silences.

 

Lena had been surprised to find out Kara worked at Catco, since she was familiar with the company and knew Cat personally. However, Lena admitted that although she had been on the phone to Cat on occasion, she had not been to Catco in quite some time, probably since before Kara started working there.

 

 

“I’m going to end up falling asleep sitting here. Would you like to go out on the balcony for some fresh air?” asked Lena.

  
Kara nodded, “Sure.”

 

“The doors open. You go out and I’ll be right there.”

 

“Okay.”

 

\---

 

 

Kara stood at the balcony, looking out at the stars. She would often find herself looking at the night sky as it reminded her of Krypton.

 

Lena joined her a few minutes later, her arm resting against Kara's. “I've always loved the stars.”

 

Kara smiled, “You have?”

 

Lena looked at Kara, her green eyes looking almost blue or brown in the night sky. “Yeah. They're my favourite shape.”

 

Kara gave a laugh.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s one of the qualities Sally wishes for in ‘Practical Magic’.”

 

Lena smiled, and returned to looking at the stars. She rested her head on Kara's shoulder.

 

“I've always loved the stars too” stated Kara. “Sometimes, I look up and see those little stars and wonder if there are people up there looking down on earth, and to them it looks like a little star. The world is so large, but Earth is just such a small piece of that.”

 

Lena looked at her, “I'd never thought of it like that.”

 

“Do you think there's life out there, Lena?”

 

Lena sighed, “I do.”

 

Kara smiled.

 

“Do you?” asked Lena.

 

“Oh, yes. Definitely” replied Kara. “I mean, there are aliens in National City, we know they exist.”

 

“Yeah, but I wonder just how much is out there. We have Superman and Supergirl, sure, but there are lots of others. How many planets are out there? How many species? It’s fascinating” replied Lena.

 

“Does it scare you?” asked Kara.

 

Lena frowned, “No. Not at all. I wish I knew more. You see these articles on the news about the alien refugees and I wish I could help them. I want to know more about them.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I want to know where they came from, how they got here, how different it is from their own planet. Things like that” replied Lena.

  
“Most people don’t think about them like that” replied Kara.

 

Lena hummed, “I’m not most people.”

 

 

“What about you?” asked Lena, turning to look at Kara.

  
“What about me?”

 

“What do you think of our alien refugees?”

 

“Um… the same as you” she replied, causing Lena to frown.

 

“Do you know any of them?” asked Lena, causing Kara to adjust her glasses.

 

“Um… I have met some of them, yes. Are you cold? Should we go back inside?”

 

“Have you ever met Supergirl?” asked Lena.

 

“I have” replied Kara.

 

“Wow. I’m sure she’s someone useful to have as a contact. I’ve had a few death threats over the years, but luckily, I’ve handled myself up to now. The last few though, they’ve started upping their game. I might need her help one of these days.”

 

“Are things that bad?” asked Kara with concern.

  
“Not yet” replied Lena, causing Kara to sigh.  
  
“Supergirl comes when she’s needed. You don’t need her on the contact list.”

 

“Still can’t help to know National City’s hero though, right?”

 

Kara nodded. “I guess.”

 

“She’s saved this city countless times. She’s living on this strange planet, her own was destroyed, she was sent away on a pod to this unknown place and has saved us from so many disasters. I’d love to thank her for that.”

 

Kara looked down, surprised at the response. It made her a little sad, but it was also pretty special. She didn’t imagine anyone else had thought about her in that way before.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Kara nodded, “Yeah.”

 

“Did I say something wrong?”  
  
Kara shook her head, “No, of course not.”

 

“When did you meet her? Were you in trouble?” asked Lena.

 

Kara frowned until she realised what Lena was talking about. “No, I, I actually know her.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah” replied Kara. “I could ask her if she would come to meet you” she said after a pause.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Only if it’s safe and she wants to. I don’t want to cause any problems.”

 

“I can ask.”

 

“Thank you” replied Lena, looking at Kara with those mesmerising eyes.

 

 

When they started to feel a little cold, they returned inside to the couch and spoke about various things, until Kara received a text message.

 

“Oh. I must go. I’m sorry” said Kara standing up and walking to the door.

 

“Is something wrong?” asked Lena, standing up with surprise at the sudden announcement.

 

“No. I just have to go. Sorry, Lena. I’ll call you later” replied Kara as she walked out the door and down the corridor into the lift. Lena stood in her doorway looking confused.

 

As soon as the lift door closed, Kara exposed her super suit and got out of the lift one floor down, dashing out the fire escape and into the night sky.

 

That night, she forgot to call Lena.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

 

Supergirl had just dealt with a car accident. One car from the pile up had gone on fire and she’d saved a woman and child from the blazing wreck seconds before it exploded. She smelt of burning, she felt dirty, and she just wanted to go home for a shower. She also had this strong desire to see Lena as she hadn’t seen her since the day she’d brought the doughnuts to Lena’s house, and she felt bad about having left so abruptly.

 

She’d have to fly past L-Corp on the way home anyway. She could go there, pop in. Maybe she could throw in some comments about Kara being sorry she'd not been in touch.

 

\---

 

Landing softly on the balcony, Supergirl noticed the door to Lena’s office was open a little, letting the fresh air into the building. After checking that Lena was alone in the room, she pushed the door open more and entered the room.

 

Lena looked up, startled. “Supergirl!” she exclaimed.

 

“Miss Luthor. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Lena got up and held out her hand. Kara walked over and shook it.

 

“Call me Lena, please.”

 

Supergirl nodded.

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” asked Lena.

  
“I was on my way home and noticed your light was on. Kara Danvers mentioned you would like to meet me.”

 

Lena’s eyes widened. “Oh, so you know each other quite well?”

 

Supergirl nodded, “Very well.”

 

Lena frowned, and studied her, finally giving her a strange look.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh, what?” asked Supergirl.

 

“How long have you known each other?” asked Lena.

 

“A long time, why?” she replied, unsure what Lena was thinking.

 

“How did you meet?”

 

“Oh. I, uh, through her sister.”

 

She was quickly regretting the choice she made to show up at Lena’s office.

  
“Why all the questions about Kara? Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

 

“Oh, no reason. I didn’t realise she was dating anyone.”

 

Supergirl scoffed. “What?” she asked in surprise.

 

“I’m not going to tell anyone.”

 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Miss Luthor” answered Supergirl, her voice raised.

 

Lena frowned but didn’t say anything. After a pause she continued, “Sorry. I’m sorry, where are my manners. I had been telling Kara how I would like to meet you in person to thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For the job you do here in National City.”

 

“It’s my job, Miss Luthor.”

 

“Please call me Lena.”

 

“Miss Luthor. I appreciate what you’re saying, really, but I really should be going soon.”

 

“Oh, of course, I’m sorry. I have so many questions, but I don’t know where to start. I’ve kinda messed this meeting up. Maybe I will see you again?”

 

“Maybe... Goodnight, Miss Luthor” she said, walking to the balcony door and jumping into the night sky, shaking her head at her stupidity.

 

 

Lena texted Kara the next day to tell her Supergirl had dropped by, which caused Kara to reply and apologise for leaving so abruptly when she last visited Lena. She’s received a reply suggesting that they both go back to the baking class, which was having a session that night. Kara had agreed.

 

\---

 

They entered the baking class together, lifted an apron from the hooks, and walked to the same benches as last time.

 

Tying the apron strings behind her back, Kara looked at the paper sheet in front of her. “Cupcakes” she said in surprise.

 

She looked over at Lena, “Sounds good.”

 

Lena nodded.

 

“Easier than doughnuts, anyway” Kara said with a grin.

 

Lena gave her a smirk.

 

 

“Hi, class” said Bridgette.

 

“Hi” replied most of the class.

 

“I recognise some faces. Welcome back. We also have some new people, welcome. Today we’re going to keep it simple again and do cupcakes. I’ll come around to each of you and help you out. The ingredients and instructions are set up in front of you. Have fun.”

 

 

Kara and Lena preheated their ovens and lined their muffin tins with paper cases, before studying the rest of the recipe and instructions. As they progressed, they kept glancing at the other, to see who was working faster or how something looked.

 

Once she had mixed butter and sugar into a bowl, beating in eggs and adding vanilla extract, Kara folded in the flour and added a little milk here and there until the mixture had a good consistency as it dropped from the spoon. When she glanced over, Lena was already adding the mixture to the paper cases.

 

Once the mixture was in the oven, they cleared their benches and relaxed.

 

“We could make these but add extra ingredients, like chocolate chips” said Lena as they waited for the cupcakes to cook.

 

“Yeah. Or try to add a filling to them. Though maybe that’s too much like a muffin.”

 

“Muffins, that’s an idea. Maybe we should bake muffins together sometime?”

 

“Yeah? That’d be nice. Tell me where and when and I’ll be there!” replied Kara, causing Lena to smile at her.

 

“If we bake them together, there's no winner” stated Lena, as they both bent down to look at their cakes.

 

Kara looked over and narrowed her eyes. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

 

Lena stood back up as Kara sat on the floor, looking into her oven door.

 

 

“Kara, you don’t need to watch them while they bake.”

 

Kara looked up to see Bridgette walking towards her.

 

“I know. But I want to make sure they’re perfect when I take them out.”

 

“There’s a competitive streak between the two of you I see.”

 

Kara looked to Lena and smiled.

  
“It’s good. It makes you put more care into the bake I feel, if there’s competition to it.”

 

“Do you have someone you bake with?” asked Lena.

 

“My wife and I run this class. We met at a baking competition, and we like to try to outdo each other.”

 

Kara smiled.

 

“Sounds nice” said Lena.

 

“It keeps things fresh. What about you, Lena, you’re not watching your cupcakes.”

 

“Oh, it says 10-15 minutes so there’s no need to watch them constantly.”

 

Bridgette let out a small laugh as Kara stood up.

  
“You remember our names? We only came to the class once” she asked.

 

“Well, I do read the papers so know Miss Luthor's face, but it's mostly because I have a good memory, and I enjoyed watching the two of you. It reminded me of my wife and I. Have you known each other long?”

 

“We met at your class, actually” replied Lena.

 

“Wow. You guys hit it off straight away, then. You seemed to have a great friendship, I assumed you were quite close.”

 

Kara and Lena shared a smile, before Kara checked her oven again.  
  
“It looks like you girls are doing fine so I won’t hold you up” said Bridgette, walking to the next row of benches.

 

Once the cakes were golden brown, and the skewer test came out clear, they set them aside to cool.

 

“Do you have any plans for the weekend?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Are you doing anything with Supergirl?” Lena whispered, close to Kara’s ear so nobody would hear.

 

Kara looked around anyway, “No. Please don’t talk about her in public.”

 

“Sorry. I just thought you would be hanging out with her, that’s all.”

 

“Why?” said Kara, fidgeting with the paper cupcake cases.

 

“Why do you seem uncomfortable to talk about her?”  
  


“I’m not uncomfortable, Lena, lets focus on the baking. I think we can take them off the tray now.”

 

Lena frowned, but turned to her baking tray and removed the cakes before transferring them to a wire rack.

 

They began to make the frosting, combining butter and icing sugar, adding some milk to make it creamier and adding some food colouring. Kara chose blue and Lena chose green. Once it was mixed well, they transferred it to a piping back and piped the cupcakes with swirls of coloured icing and stood back to admire their efforts. Other than the tightness of the swirls and the colour of the frosting, they looked very similar. “I don’t think there’s a clear winner today” said Kara.

 

“No. We both did good” replied Lena. “And I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For before. I made you uncomfortable.”

 

Kara shook her head, “No, It’s fine. But it’s not really the thing to discuss in baking class is it?”

 

“No” agreed Lena.

 

“Do you have anything planned for the weekend?” asked Kara.

  
“I have work. But no personal plans.”

  
“How about we make those muffins you mentioned earlier?”

 

“Sure. My place, Sunday? I’ll get the ingredients in and text you a time?”

 

“Sounds great” smiled Kara, lifting one of her cupcakes and handing it to Lena.

 

Lena in turn gave Kara one of her cupcakes and after the icing had dried a little, they took a try of the cakes declaring they both tasted pretty much the same.

 


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE

 

Kara bought a bottle of wine on the way over to Lena’s, she figured since Lena was supplying the ingredients, she should supply the refreshment.

 

When Lena answered the door, she was surprised at the gift but accepted it happily, taking Kara’s coat and leading her into the apartment and through to the kitchen, where Lena uncorked the wine as Kara took a seat.

 

“How was work?” asked Kara.

 

Kara and Lena had exchanged tales of work during their many phone calls and text exchanges, it was always the first thing they tended to talk about.

 

Lena made a face, “It was okay. Yours?”

 

“Same” answered Kara.

 

“Cat Grant treating you well?”

  
“Always” replied Kara, making Lena grin.

 

Lena took a taste of the wine. “This is good.”

 

“Thanks. Alex recommended it.”

 

“Really?”

 

Kara nodded.

 

“It’s good. She knows a good wine. How is she?”

 

“She’s fine. We should get together for another movie night sometime.”

 

“We should” agreed Lena.

 

 

 

Lena had pre-heated the oven ready for Kara’s arrival. She had two muffin trays sitting with paper cases already in them. She had also printed out a recipe from the internet.

 

“Did you already have muffin cases?”

 

“I bought them” said Lena.

 

“Today?”

 

Lena nodded. “I like to be prepared.”

 

“And the electric mixer looks new.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kara smiled at Lena. “You’re surprising, Lena Luthor.”

 

“Life would be boring otherwise.”

 

Kara raised an eyebrow. “True.”

 

\---

 

Once they had read the ingredients a few times, they decided to take turns at the baking. Kara started first by selecting a large bowl and cracking eggs into it, beating them with the electric mixer. Lena sat across from Kara, drinking wine and watching her friend add and whisk the oil, milk, and then sugar into the bowl to make the batter. Once the flour and salt were added and the mixture was of a smooth consistency, Lena poured in the chocolate chips for Kara to mix in, before handing the bowl over.

 

Lena spooned the mixture evenly into the muffin cases before putting the muffin trays into the oven. She set a timer for 20 minutes and they moved through to the couch, taking a seat next to each other.

 

“I bet Bridgette would be proud.”

 

Lena smiled. “She’s a nice lady, isn’t she? I wonder when her wife takes the class. It’s just been her so far.”

 

“Well, we’ve only been to the class twice. Maybe she deals with another part of the company.”

 

“Bridgette says they both run the class” corrected Lena.

 

“Yeah but her wife could do the leaflets or something” explained Kara.  
  


“I guess. I bet they make a sweet couple.”

 

Kara smiled, “Probably.”

 

“Just like you and Supergirl.”

 

Kara frowned at Lena in confusion, “What do you mean?”

 

“You make a cute couple.”

 

“What?”

 

“She denied it, but I sense something between you.”

 

Kara frowned, and moved to face Lena. “What are you talking about, Lena? Supergirl and I are not dating. I’m not sure where you’re getting this crazy idea from” explained Kara.  
  


“Am I wrong? There’s certainly a strong connection between you.”

 

“Lena, seriously, I don’t know why you think this, but I swear to you, I am not dating Supergirl.”

 

Lena looked at Kara and decided to drop the subject.

 

“Is Alex?”  
  


“What?” scoffed Kara.  
  


“Supergirl. Maybe that’s why I sense a strong connection. She’s dating Alex?”

 

Kara shook her head and laughed at the suggestion, “Nobody is dating Supergirl, okay?”

 

Lena nodded.

  
“But I can put in a good word for you if you’d like?”

 

Lena frowned at Kara, “No, no. I’m fine” she answered, just as the timer went on the oven.

 

 

Kara got up, “I’m going to check those muffins.”

 

Lena followed her into the kitchen, where she found Kara with a skewer in her hand, opening the oven door. Lena watched as she pulled out the baking tray.

  
“Kara!”

 

Kara looked up, startled.

 

“Oh my god, Kara!” said Lena as she rushed over.

 

Kara looked down at the tray, only realising then that she’d took the tray out of the oven with her bare hands. She dropped the tray back into the oven. “Ouch” she said, pretending that it had burnt her.

 

“Sink. Now!” demanded Lena, grabbing Kara’s hand and shoving it under some cold water.

 

“Jesus, Kara, what were you thinking, we need to get you to the hospital.”

 

Kara looked at Lena, then at her fingers that were perfectly fine. At that moment, Lena seemed to notice too.

  
“Wait” said Lena, removing Kara’s fingers from the water and studying them. “What the hell? Kara why do your fingers look perfectly fine when you just touched a roasting hot tray?”

 

“I didn’t touch the tray, I was just about to when you shouted.”

 

“You were holding the tray, Kara. I saw it with my own eyes.”  
  


Kara looked at the oven, “We need to take out the muffins, they’ll be ready.”

 

“Screw the muffins!”

 

“Lena” Kara pleaded.

 

Lena let go of Kara’s hands with a huff. She grabbed a tea towel and took the trays out of the oven, before closing the door and glaring at Kara.

 

“Kara, what the hell is going on?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Kara!”

 

“Do we have to do this right now?” asked Kara.

  
“Yes!”

 

Kara sighed, and took a seat at the kitchen table. Lena sat across from her.

 

“So, you know we talked before about the alien refugees in National City?” asked Kara, playing with her hands.

 

Lena swallowed. “Yes.”

 

“Well, maybe I’m one of them” she said, raising her eyes to meet Lena’s.

 

Lena’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

 

“I can go if you want.”

 

Lena frowned, “Why on earth would I want you to go?”

 

Kara shrugged.

 

Lena reached out and took Kara’s hand. She held it in her own and looked at her fingers again. “So, you’re what? Resistant to heat?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Is that how you know Supergirl then? She’d said you met through Alex.”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“Wait, is Alex an alien too?”  
  
“No.”

 

“But she’s your sister?”

 

“I’m adopted, remember.”

 

“Your parents?”

 

“They died.”

 

“How did you get to earth? How long have you been here?”  
  
“I came here on a pod my parents sent away. When I arrived on earth I was thirteen.”

 

“They sent you away?”

 

“Our planet was dying.”

 

Lena noticed Kara looked a little sad. “I’m sorry. You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to.”  
  
“You’re okay with this?”

 

Lena nodded, “It kind of explains some things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“How you can eat so much but still look like a supermodel, and how you’re so fast sometimes.”

 

“You think I look like a supermodel?”  
  
“I think you’re magnificent.”  
  


Kara let out a shy laugh. “I think we better take care of those muffins. Are you sure we’re okay?”

 

Lena took Kara’s hand. “We’re definitely okay. I’m going to be asking a lot of questions though. Like I said before, I find it all fascinating.”

 

Kara let out a sigh. “Do I have the option to not answer?”

 

Lena nodded, “Of course.”

 

 

When the muffins had cooled enough, Kara took one tray while Lena took the other. They removed the muffins from the trays onto a wire rack.

 

“They look good” said Kara.

 

She looked up to find Lena looking at her. “They do” she replied.

 

After the muffins had cooled more, Kara took a bite of one and let out a sigh. “Hmmm” she declared.

 

Lena grinned, and bit into one of the muffins. “Nice.”

 

Kara nodded, almost finished eating her muffin. She took another one.

 

“How can you eat so much?”

 

“I have a good metabolism.”

 

“Really good.”

 

As they were eating their muffins, Kara received a text message.

 

“I need to go” she said, getting up.

  
“What? Was it something I said?” asked Lena.

  
“No, of course not. I’m sorry” replied Kara, as she walked to the door and out into the corridor.

 

Once she was out of sight, she exposed her supersuit and flew into the night sky.

 

 

 


	7. CHAPTER SIX

CHAPTER SIX

 

Whilst flying home from Supergirl duties, Kara felt bad for always disappearing when she was with Lena. She noticed Lena’s light was still on and the balcony door was slightly ajar. She flew towards it and let herself land softly.

 

Walking through the door, she found Lena sitting on the couch and gave the door behind her a small tap, causing Lena to turn around.

 

“Supergirl!” exclaimed Lena in surprise.

 

“Hello again, Miss Luthor.”

 

Lena stood up, “What can I do for you?”

 

“I was with Kara earlier. She felt bad for leaving you so suddenly. I thought I should apologise.”

 

“You?”

 

“It was me who texted her. It was an urgent situation.”

 

“Is everything okay?”  
  
“Yes” replied Supergirl. “I was just passing, and I noticed your light was on, so I thought I’d pop in and apologise for stealing Kara away so often.”

 

Lena shook her head in amusement, “I just can’t seem to figure out what’s between you two.”

 

“I’m sorry?”  


“These urgent meetings. I thought you were dating, but she told me that was way off.”

 

Supergirl scoffed, “Yeah.”

 

“So, what is it then?”

 

Supergirl frowned, “I’m afraid that’s classified information, Miss Luthor.”

 

“Is Kara in trouble?”  
  
Supergirl look surprised, “Oh no, it’s nothing like that. She just helps me out with some things if specific situations come up, she’s always got Cat Grant on her tail so sometimes I’ll call her, and she can get the scoop before everyone else.”

 

Lena frowned.

 

 

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor, but I really need to get going.”

 

“Oh. Okay. Thanks for popping by.”

 

“No problem. I’ll see you around, Miss Luthor.”

 

“Lena, please.”

 

Supergirl nodded before going back to the balcony and flying off.

 

 

\---

 

A few days later, the situation arose again where Kara had to leave Lena suddenly. Feeling frustrated, Lena turned up at Kara’s apartment door later that evening to get some answers.

 

Kara seemed surprised to see Lena on an unscheduled visit, but she let her in.

 

“I won’t stay long, I just need some answers” stated Lena.

 

Kara chewed her gum in thought, “Okay.”

 

“You're always rushing away from me. I know it’s Supergirl, but it hurts.”

 

“I'm sorry, Lena.”

 

“She told me she’s giving you the opportunity to report the headlines, but to be honest I’ve been checking Catco and when you leave like this, there’s no article printed that would make sense. I know there’s something else to it, but I can’t carry on like this. I’m always left wondering what’s going on, and it’s clear you don’t trust me. Where does that leave our friendship, Kara?”

 

“I'm truly sorry, Lena. I do trust you.”

 

“You can explain it to me, I'd understand.”

 

“It's dangerous. It would put you in danger if I told you.”

 

“So, there is more to it? Come on, Kara. I'm Lena bloody Luthor. I'm put in danger every other month when someone me or my family wronged tries to kill me.”

 

Kara looked at Lena and smiled uncertainly.

 

Lena was looking at her with such a sad look on her face, she looked like a wounded puppy.

 

“Lena... please trust me that I am not choosing to leave you. But I must. It does have something to do with Supergirl, but I can't say what.”

 

Lena sighed and they both sat in silence for a while.

 

 

“Your friendship means a lot to me, Lena.”

 

“And to me, hence why I need answers. I thought when I met you I’d finally found someone that got me. But you’re keeping this secret from me and it makes me feel uneasy.”

 

Kara played with her hands.

 

 

“Are you related?”

 

Kara frowned, and looked at Lena.

 

“You look alike, you and Supergirl. Is it a family thing you’re going to?”

 

Kara sighed, “Lena, please.”

 

“I thought we were friends. Why is this something you cannot tell me?”

 

Kara sighed, and looked down at her hands again.

 

 

“It's me” she said after a few moments of silence.

 

“What is this. “It's not you, it's me.” Really, Kara?”

 

Kara frowned in confusion. “She's me.”

 

“What?”

 

“I'm her, I mean.”

 

“I don't know what you're saying, Kara.”

 

“Supergirl.”

 

“What about her?”

 

“I’m her!”

 

Lena laughed, “Come on Kara, what are you doing?”

 

“Look at me.”

 

Kara removed her glasses and let her hair fall.

 

“Don’t you see it?”

 

Lena studied Kara’s features. “So, you’re telling me what? You take off your glasses, let down your hair and suddenly you’re Supergirl? Do you expect me to believe that?”

 

Kara sighed. “I didn’t realise it was such an effective disguise.”

 

Lena scrunched up her eyes as Kara started undoing her buttons.

 

“Kara, what are you doing?”

 

“Shut up, Lena. Just watch.”

 

Kara unbuttoned some more buttons and pulled open her shirt to reveal her supersuit underneath. Lena gasped.

 

“What? How is this possible?”

 

“Supergirl and I aren't two separate people, Lena.”

 

Lena reached out a hand and touched the supersuit. “You mean?”

 

“I mean” replied Kara, taking a step closer to Lena.

 

“You're Supergirl.”

 

“I'm Supergirl” confirmed Kara.

 

“So, when you leave in a hurry.”  
  
“I'm not going to her, I am her, I have to leave to deal with an emergency.”

 

“And then you turn up in my office as her to apologise?”

 

“It made sense in my head.”

 

Lena frowned, trying to digest this new information.

 

“Wow.”

 

Kara laughed, a sad look on her face.

 

 

“I didn’t realise it was something so huge. I’m sorry for being so forceful.”

 

 “No. I…” Kara shook her head. “You have to promise to keep this to yourself, Lena.”

 

Lena nodded, “Of course.”

 

“I can't have anyone knowing about this, do you understand? It could be dangerous to you as well. The fewer people that know who I am, the better, for everyone.”

 

“I understand” confirmed Lena. “I’m sorry I pushed.”

 

Kara shook her head, “No. It wasn’t fair, and I hated doing that to you. I just wanted to protect you.”

 

\---

 

Lena and Kara sat on the couch. Kara had stayed over a few times, leaving some of her belongings at Lena's. A pizza box was open on the table in front of them.

 

“You bring out the worst in me, Kara Danvers” stated Lena.

 

“What?”

 

“Eating junk food. I was trying to eat more healthily, and you came along and ruined it.”

 

“Sorry” said Kara, through mouthfuls.

 

Lena shrugged. “If I get fat, I get fat.”

 

Kara snorted, “Lena, you're beautiful.”

 

Lena smiled, “You think so?”

 

Kara blushed, and smiled at Lena just as her phone went off. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. “I have to go.”

 

Lena looked at her. “Supergirl duties?”

 

Kara laughed. “It's so weird that you know now. But yeah.”

 

Kara removed her glasses and ran into the spare bedroom. She quickly stripped off her clothes to reveal her supersuit and jumped off Lena's balcony and into the night air.

 

Later, when Lena entered the bedroom she let out a laugh. There was a perfectly folded pile of clothes on the top of the chest of drawers. She sat Kara's glasses on top of the pile and ran her hands over Kara's clothes. “You're forever surprising me, Kara Danvers.”


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

“Kiera!”

 

Kara stood up from her desk, exited her office and swiftly made her way to Cat Grant’s office.

 

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

 

“How do you know Lena Luthor?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Cat sighed. “I just got off the phone with Lena, and your name came up in conversation.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Cat waved her hand dismissively, “I don’t have all day.”

 

“We met at the baking class.”

 

“What baking class?”

 

“You told me to get a hobby. I went to a baking class. And… so did Lena.”

 

“Lena Luthor in a baking class?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And this was not in the papers? Why Keira, tell me.”

 

“She wanted to be normal for one night, Miss Grant. And I’m not a reporter.”

 

Miss Grant narrowed her eyes. “Why not?”

 

“Why not what?” asked Kara.

 

“Why not be a reporter. A position just opened here which I need to fill. You could be a reporter, Kiera, you’ve written the odd good article.”

 

“Uh” replied Kara.

 

“Uh? What is Uh, it’s not even a word, Kiera. And why am I just hearing about this now?”  


“I’m not following” replied Kara.

 

“It was months ago I told you to get a hobby.”

 

“Yes, it was.”

 

“So, you've known Lena Luthor for months?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So, what? You baked a cake and became friends?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Do you meet her often?”

 

“We keep in touch regularly” said Kara, glancing at the floor.

 

“Do you still go to baking class?”

 

“We go sometimes, but not always. Sometimes we bake at home.”

 

Cat scoffed.

 

“Have a think about being a reporter, Kiera, don’t leave it too long.”

 

\---

 

“Why haven’t you got back to me yet?” asked Cat Grant, storming into Kara’s office.

  
“Miss Grant?”

 

“Yesterday, Kiera. I asked if you would like to be a reporter as we have a space on the team.”

 

Kara adjusted her glasses. “I thought I would have some time to get back to you Miss Grant, you’ve not given me long to think.”

 

“What’s there to think about?” asked Cat.

 

“Well, it’s change, Miss Grant. Would I do a lot of traveling, what things would I report on, who would be your assistant?”

 

Cat rolled her eyes. “Kiera, would you like to be my assistant forever?”

 

Kara frowned.

 

“Why don’t you want to further your career?”

 

“I’m not saying I don’t want to further my career.”

  
“So, take it, be a reporter.”

 

Kara didn’t reply.

  
“Oh, for god sake, here.” Cat lifted some papers and held them out, shaking them for Kara to take.

 

“Do this assignment. You have a week.”

 

Kara looked at the papers, detailing the topic she was to report on.

 

“Miss Grant?”

 

“Go” said Cat, sitting back on her chair and dismissing Kara with a wave of her hand.

 


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

CHAPTER EIGHT

Kara had a gathering in her apartment. James, Winn, Alex, and Lena were there. They'd sat in her living area drinking, eating, and talking about a variety of things.

 

Kara had been explaining about Cat Grant and her reporting assignment, when she realised Alex had been absent from the room for a while.

 

Kara finished discussing Cat Grant and made her excuses to leave and locate Alex. As she was walking past her bedroom doorway, she heard her name being called and reversed her steps to find Alex standing in front of the magnetic board.

 

“There you are. What are you doing in here?”

 

Alex pointed to the note. “What's this?”

 

Kara walked into the room and let out a small sigh as she seen which note Alex was indicating.

 

“It's something I wrote in school” she explained.

 

“Is it about someone?”

 

“No.”

 

Alex frowned.

 

Kara walked to her bed and took a seat. “Do you remember we used to watch ‘Practical Magic’ quite a lot when we were kids?”

 

Alex laughed, “Yeah.”

 

“So.. you know how Sally casts a spell, so she'd never fall in love?”

 

Alex nodded.

 

Kara looked down at her hands. “When we were young, sometimes I felt like the odd one out. You had your friends you wanted to hang around with, everyone was going out on dates, I felt... alone, I guess.”

 

Alex sat beside Kara and took her hand, looking at her sister as she explained.

 

“I wrote that note after we'd had a fight. It was stupid.”

 

Alex shook her head, “It doesn't sound stupid. Tell me.”

 

“I thought about the spell Sally casts, and I wrote things I’d wish for in a person, if my life ever made sense like it seemed everyone else’s did. I wrote down some qualities that I didn't think could exist, just like she did. I don't really know why, but I kept it. I was clearing out my room a while back and I found it, and it made me realise, I'm still the same kid.”

 

Alex tightened her hold on Kara's hand. “I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been.”

 

Kara shook her head, “No. No, Alex, you had your life and I was just thrown into it, you did the best anyone could... but the note reminded me of how I still don't fit in. Without you, without the D.E.O., without friends I’ve met at work, what am I? What do I have?”

 

“Well, there's Supergirl. She's pretty special.”

 

Kara laughed, and adjusted her glasses. “When Miss Grant talked to me about how I needed to get a hobby, how I needed to meet people, it affected me so much. I realised I am alone. I live a lonely life. That's why I went to baking class, to try and find... something, a hobby, a friend, that I could made on my own; a part of my life that was just mine.”

 

“I didn't know you were feeling like this.”

 

“Neither did I, until it hit me that day.”

 

“You're having fun with Lena though, right?”

 

Kara looked towards the doorway, where Lena was sitting down the hall on the couch with their other friends, she could hear her laughter every so often. “Lena's fantastic” she replied, smiling.

 

Alex smiled at her sister.

 

 

“She knows, Alex.”

 

Alex raised an eyebrow, and looked to Kara, understanding from her expression what she meant. “How?”

 

“I guess I should start at the beginning” said Kara.

 

Alex didn’t speak, so Kara told her the story.

 

“One night we were talking about life on other planets. I told her I knew Supergirl. It just felt right at the time, the things she was saying, Alex, she’s not like other people. But the moment I said it, Lena told me she would love to meet her.”

 

She looked at Alex, who nodded for her to continue.

 

“A few times I’d been with her when the D.E.O. text came in, and I had to leave. I felt really bad about it because I couldn’t explain why. On the way home, I was passing her office and I thought, well, she does want to meet Supergirl, why not drop in and say hi and apologise for Kara leaving suddenly. I decided to tell her Supergirl was the one texting. But both times, I quickly realised it was a bad idea and got out of there.”

 

“What happened?” asked Alex.

 

Kara let out a small laugh. “She had a lot of questions. Where Supergirl and I met” She paused, looking at Alex and letting out a sigh. “She thought we were dating.”

 

“Wow, who, us? We’re sisters!”

 

“No!” replied Kara in shock, “Supergirl and I.”

 

Alex laughed, “Oh my god.”

 

“I know” replied Kara, shifting slightly.

 

“Still?”

 

“No. I... we were making muffins and I kinda took a tray out the oven, and she noticed. I had to explain why I didn’t need an oven glove to touch a boiling hot tray. So she knew I was an alien, but she still thought I was dating Supergirl. A few nights ago, she turned up at my apartment demanding to know why I kept leaving her to be with Supergirl. You should have seen her face, she was so hurt. I didn't see any choice but to tell her the truth.”

 

Alex looked at Kara. “You need to be careful, Kara.”

 

“She won't tell anyone, it's okay.”

 

Alex gave her sister a half smile.

 

“I trust her, Alex.”

 

Alex nodded, “And I trust your judgement, Kara.”

 

Kara nodded, “Good.”

 

 

Alex looked at the note again, “You know, this note actually sounds like Lena.”

 

Kara frowned, “What?”

 

Alex glanced at her, “Well, you were both singing to ‘A case of you’ during ‘Practical Magic’. You seem to like similar music. Everyone knows her name. She cares about the things she's passionate about. She has star earrings on today. Her eyes are green, but they don't always look green. She's kind.”

 

“Um, Alex?” interrupted Kara. “You seem very observant of my friend.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes, “I'm an observant person, Kara. Plus, I want to make sure my little sister is hanging out with the right kind of people.”

 

“Her earrings?”

 

Alex swallowed, “What? She has a nice neck. I noticed the earrings when I was looking.”

 

Kara widened her eyes. “You were looking at her neck?”

 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Don't look at me like that, Kara, I’m in the middle of something deep here. Don't you think that this note is Lena? She's all the things I mentioned, and the way she looks at you when you talk to her, it's like you're the world.”

 

Kara frowned, “I don't think so, Alex.”

 

“I think she likes you.”

 

Kara stared at Alex, “What do you mean?”

 

“I think she likes you likes you.”

 

Kara looked towards the door, “We're just friends.”

 

Alex looked at Kara, “Would you like to be more than friends?”

 

Kara bit her lip in thought. After almost a minute went by, she replied. “I don't know.”

 

“You spend a lot of time at her house?”

 

Kara looked at her, “We do hang out there, yes.”

 

Alex smiled, “Have you left a toothbrush there yet?”

 

Kara frowned and poked Alex in the shoulder, “Shut up! What's wrong with leaving some of your stuff at a friend’s house?”

 

She grabbed the note from Alex and re-read it.

 

“ _They will look at me like there's nowhere else they'd rather be._

_They will hum along to my favourite song._

_Everyone will know their name._

_They won't be afraid of the unusual._

_They'll be marvellously kind._

_Their favourite shape will be a star._

_They will put care and thought into everything they do._

_They'll have green eyes, that sometimes look blue or even brown._ ”

 

Kara sighed.

 

“But I wrote this in school, Alex. This doesn't make sense. How could this be about Lena? It's not like the movie, where the person just turns up because she wished for them.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

Kara frowned at Alex.

 

“This isn't the movies, Alex.”

 

“All movies are based on some sort of reality, Kara. All I’m saying is that Lena seems to meet these criteria.” Alex pointed to the note. “And if the way she acts when she is around you is anything to go by, I think she'd like to be more than friends with you. And if the things you wished for all those years ago are things that deep down you still wish for... I think maybe you've found them.”

 

“What if I don't know what I want?”

 

Alex nudged Kara's shoulder, making Kara look at her. She smiled, “That's fine too. But I can see you're starting to think about what I said, so just see where those thoughts take you.”

 

Kara let out a sigh.

 

“How did Lena act when she thought you were dating Supergirl?” asked Alex.

 

Kara looked at the floor and thought for a second or two. “You know, she seemed a little jealous for some reason.”

 

“Why do you think she was jealous?”

 

“Maybe she likes Supergirl?”

 

Alex gave her a small smile and narrowed her eyes. “And who is Supergirl?”

 

Kara looked at her, “Me” she answered quietly.  


Alex nodded. “Like I said, I think she likes you.”

 

\---

 

 

“What's going on in here, we miss you out there.”

 

Kara looked up to find Lena standing in the doorway.

 

Lena was grinning, a glass of wine in hand. “Sorry. Oh sorry, did I just interrupt something?”

 

Alex got up, “No. We're good.” She looked at Kara, who nodded. “I'll leave you guys to it.”

 

Alex left the room and Lena entered. She looked at Kara sitting on the bed, a piece of paper in her hand.

 

“You look sad, Kara, are you okay?”

 

Kara looked up, “Yeah, I’m fine. We were just talking.”

 

“Can I sit?” Lena gestured to the bed.

 

“Sure. I was just going to head back out though.”

 

Lena sat down, “That's okay. What's that?” she asked, pointing to the note in Kara's hand.

 

Kara folded up the note, “Oh, it's nothing.”

 

Lena looked concerned, “Kara, you can talk to me. You know that, don't you?”

 

“I know.”

 

Lena reached her hand out and touched Kara's, who turned her hand to capture Lena’s. She looked into Lena’s eyes and seen the concern in them. “Have you had a lot of relationships?”

 

Lena let out a small laugh, “What? Where's this coming from?”

 

“It's nothing. I shouldn't have asked.”

 

“Kara? What's going on?” asked Lena.

 

“Nothing. Let's go back through” replied Kara, letting go of Lena's hand and walking out of the room, placing the folded note on her desk as she passed. Lena followed her.

 

 

As they sat amongst friends, Kara couldn’t stop her mind from thinking about what Alex had said. Although there were many people around, every time Kara spoke to Lena, she received her friend’s full attention. It wasn’t something she was used to, and it made her feel a little strange at times to have Lena look at her with such interest and focus. She made Kara feel like she was the only person in the room, in the world, just like Alex had mentioned.

 

She hadn’t noticed that at the bakery class, but when in a group of friends, after what Alex had told her, it seemed to be amplified in her mind.

 

Kara was a little distant for the rest of the night, caught up in her thoughts. She could tell Lena sensed something had changed.

 

\---

 

 

A few days later, Lena knocked on Kara's door. She seemed agitated when Kara let her in.

 

Kara offered her a coffee and some cake, which she seemed surprised about but accepted. They talked about her reporter assignment at Catco and how Kara had almost finished it and found that she did actually enjoy it.

 

After finishing the cake, Lena blurted out a confession.

 

“I read your note.”

 

“My what?”

 

“The note. I shouldn't have read it. I knew it was private. But something was eating you up, and to be honest, Kara, it scared me seeing you like that. You've always seemed so strong, unbreakable almost, but you looked so sad and distant the other night, and I know that note had something to do with it.”

 

“Wait, do you mean the note I had in my hand the other night when you came into my room?”

 

Lena nodded.

 

“You went back to my room and read it? Why? How could you do that?”

 

“It's me, isn't it?”

 

“What's you?”

 

“The note. It's about me?”

 

“No.”

 

“It's not?”

 

“I wrote it when I was fourteen years old.”

 

“Oh. Oh, then I’ve just made a fool of myself.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I thought it was some sort of poem you'd written about me. That just makes me sound like I’m full of myself. I'll be honest, Kara. My life has never been great. I've not had a lot of friends. You asked me the other day about relationships. To tell you the truth, those have been a mess too. There's only been one person who I think I truly loved, and he died, and I think part of me died with him. Until you came along. When I met you, you were like this ray of sunshine, and I don't think I’ve smiled as much as I do when I’m with you since, well, since Jack.”

 

Kara frowned, “Jack?”

 

“He was my first true love. We used to work together in his garage trying to invent a cure for cancer. We had all these great ideas. We thought we could change the world. But he died, and nobody has ever been able to fill that gap. But you came along, and… you make me happy. Tell me I'm not the only one feeling this connection?”

 

Kara smiled, “Lena, you're rambling.”

 

“I do that when I’m nervous.”

 

Kara sighed. “I trusted you, Lena. How could you just go into my room and read my note?”

 

Lena moved closer to Kara. “I know it was wrong of me. I guess I needed to know what had changed. You were in your room with Alex for a while, then the rest of the night you were weird with me. Before I left, when I went to the toilet, I passed your room and I don’t know, maybe I’d had too much to drink, but I seen the note sitting there and instinct took over. Please don’t be mad at me, Kara.”

 

“I don’t know, Lena” replied Kara, sadly.

 

“If it’s not about me, who is it about?” asked Lena.

 

Kara sighed, and studied Lena’s features, getting lost in her eyes. “Do you remember that night we watched ‘Practical Magic’?”

 

Lena looked confused. “Yes.”

 

“You know how Sally doesn't want to fall in love, so she wishes for qualities she doesn't think exists and casts a spell for that person?”

 

Lena nodded.

 

“That note was my spell. And yes, Alex pointed out you seemed to fit a lot of it. And since then I’ve been thinking, and I don't know. I was distant because I was lost in my thoughts.”

 

 

Lena went silent for a few seconds. “So, you wished for me?”

 

Kara let out a small laugh, “Maybe” she replied quietly.

 

“Maybe I wished for you too.”

 

Kara looked at Lena.

 

“Stop quoting the movie to try and make me feel better, Lena.”

 

“I’m not. Honestly” replied Lena.

 

Kara looked at her. “Well, why don’t you do what you do, and I do what I do, and we see where we end up?”

 

Lena laughed and nudged Kara on the shoulder, “Who’s quoting the movie now?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” replied Kara, with a grin.

 

 

“So, are we okay? I’m so sorry I read your note. I shouldn’t have, but hindsight is a wonderful thing.”

 

“It’s okay. It hurts a little that you did that, but we’re okay. I’m sorry I’ve been distant with you, I was trying to figure out how I felt.”

 

“And?”

 

Kara bit her lip. “I’m still figuring it out.”

 

Lena gave her a small smile. “If I didn’t read the note, I somehow don’t think we’d be having this conversation.”

  
“Oh, not for a few months at least. I like to take things slow.”

 

“Would you like to?”

  
“Would I like to what?”  


“Take things slow?”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“With me.”

 

Kara frowned.

 

Lena held out a hand to Kara, who took it in her own and looked down at their joined hands. She rubbed her thumb along Lena’s knuckles.

 

“I don’t want to lose our friendship” said Kara quietly.

 

Lena closed the gap between them and put her hand under Kara’s chin to lift her head.

 

“Nor do I.”

 

Kara got lost in Lena’s eyes, until those eyes leaned forward, and she felt Lena’s lips on her own.

 

When Lena pulled back she looked at Kara to see the response. “That wasn’t too weird, right?”

 

Kara laughed. “It was nice.” She cupped Lena’s face in her hand and leaned in, “Shall we try it again?” she asked as she felt Lena smile as they kissed.


	10. CHAPTER NINE

CHAPTER NINE

 

Kara and Lena sat on the couch, leaning back against the cushions.

 

“Do you believe in fate?” asked Kara.

 

“I've always been sceptical. But then you came along, and I think you changed my perspective on a lot of things. And there was that note.”

 

“Why did you assume the note was about you?” asked Kara.

 

“Everyone knows my name. I like stars. I have green eyes.”

 

“So, you assumed the rest of it was about you too?”

 

“No, of course not. I don’t know, just something clicked with me when I read it.”

 

Kara smiled at Lena.

 

“Was that things you were looking for in a partner, when you were young?”

 

“I didn’t understand romance when I was younger.”

 

“No?”

 

“No” replied Kara.

 

Lena reached out and took Kara’s hand.

 

“Do you believe in fate?” she asked, returning Kara’s question.

 

“I do” replied Kara. “I believe in soulmates too” she added, looking at Lena.

 

Lena smiled, “To me, that was always some fairy-tale story made up to make me think of light when there was darkness, I never expected anything like that to happen to me. I thought Jack was my soulmate, but that wasn't to be. But you, Kara, when you walked up to my bench in baking class, it was like the sunshine itself had been made into flesh and appeared before me. God that sounds cheesy. But I think my heart skipped a beat. You made the darkness get brighter. You made me believe in things I didn't before. Maybe you're my soulmate.”

 

“Although I didn’t write that note about you, you do meet everything it says. I went to that bakery class thinking I was missing something, and I think what I was missing was you.”

 

“Can I see it again?”

 

Kara frowned in confusion.

 

“The note. Show it to me?”

 

Kara got up from the couch and fetched the note, returning to Lena. She unfolded it and went to pass it over.

 

“Can you read it?”

 

 

Kara nodded, and looked at the words her fourteen year old self had scribbled all those years ago.

 

“ _They will look at me like there's nowhere else they'd rather be_.”

 

She looked at Lena. “You do that by the way. Nobody else ever has. It’s equal parts fascinating and terrifying sometimes.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, don’t be. I like it. Who wouldn’t like feeling like they were the only person on earth and what they said was the best thing someone ever heard.”

 

Lena looked at Kara, “Why does it terrify you sometimes?”

 

Kara let out a small laugh. “Because it scared me, because it made me feel something I didn’t know what to do with.”

 

“It doesn’t terrify you anymore?” asked Lena.

 

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes. “No” she replied and kissed Lena’s nose, earning a giggle. She returned to the note.

 

 

“ _They will hum along to my favourite song_.”

 

Kara looked at Lena. “You hum along to ‘A Case of You’ just like I do. I am glad we ended up watching ‘Practical Magic’ that night. It led to this.”

 

“I could drink a case of you.”

 

“Lena!” laughed Kara, causing Lena to grin widely at her.

 

 

“ _Everyone will know their name_.”

 

“Well, I am Lena Goddamn Luthor” said Lena with a grin.

 

“Exactly” agreed Kara.

 

 

“ _They won't be afraid of the unusual_. That’s true. You didn’t freak out when I told you I was Supergirl.”

 

“No. But I did freak out when you touched the baking tray. That was unusual.”

 

Kara laughed.

 

“It wasn’t funny at the time!” announced Lena, nudging Kara’s side.

 

“Sorry” apologised Kara.

 

 

" _They'll be marvellously kind_.”

 

“You think I’m marvellously kind?” asked Lena.

 

“Yes.”

 

 

Lena leaned over to read the next one. “ _Their favourite shape will be a star_.”

 

Kara smiled, “You told me you always loved looking at the stars.”

 

“I do. I like it even more when I’m with you.”

 

 

Lena read the next line. “ _They will put care and thought into everything they do_.”

 

“You always bake the best cakes” stated Kara.

 

Lena laughed.

 

 

 

“ _They'll have green eyes, that sometimes look blue or even brown_.”

 

“You have amazing eyes, Lena.”

 

“So, do you. It’s like looking into the deepest ocean and wanting to dive right down to the bottom to see what’s there” replied Lena.

 

Kara looked away shyly.

 

Lena reached out and cupped Kara’s chin, making her turn back round to face Lena. “If I had to think about qualities I would like in a person, you’d fit most of them.”

 

“You think so?” asked Kara.  
  
“Of course. Let’s see shall we, I'll make my own note.”

 

Lena thought...

 

 

 

“They will do anything to protect others.

 

They will have eyes like the ocean.

 

They will look fragile but be as strong as steel.

 

They will eat and eat but still have a figure to die for.

 

They will have hair like spun gold.

 

They will help me to hope.”

 

 

 

Kara gave Lena a questioning look.

 

“Supergirl is all about Hope isn’t she. You are too, you’re like a little ray of sunshine. It’s not an outlook I’m too used to.”

 

“I'm not always a ray of sunshine, Lena, I have my bad days just like everyone else.”

 

“But you're so strong. You've been through so much and you just keep going. You're remarkable.”

 

“I'm nothing special.”

 

“Oh, but you are.”

 

Kara gave Lena a half smile, and Lena leaned in to kiss her.

 

“I'm glad that I get to share my life with you, even if it's only for a little while, you've left your mark on me, Kara Danvers.”

 

“Why would it only be for a little while?” asked Kara.

 

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe you'll find someone better out there.”

 

“I don't think so” said Kara, as she leaned her forehead against Lena's. “I think I'm where I was always supposed to be.”

 

Lena sighed. “I love you.”

 

Kara's eyes widened.

 

“Don't freak out, but I do. I think I’ve loved you since the moment we met. And I feel like I fall in love with you more and more each day.”

 

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and smiled, “It took me a long time to figure out my feelings. I think most of that was fear. But being with you feels so right. It might sound weird, but it’s like I feel I belong somewhere. And I know things are moving quite fast but at the same time it all just feels so right. Like we were meant to be.”

 

Lena smiled and squeezed Kara’s hand.

 

“I love you too, Lena.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really” confirmed Kara, moving in for another kiss.

 

\---

 

 

Kara was reading the morning paper as Lena made the breakfast. “Oh, there's another baking class on tonight. I think it'd be kind of fun to go, what do you think?”

 

Lena nodded, “Yeah, it'd be nice to go again.”

 

Kara got up and went to the kitchen to join Lena, she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Lena, kissing her neck. Lena sighed in contentment.

 

“Don't make me get used to this.”

 

“Why?” asked Kara.

 

“I don't deserve to be happy. Nothing ever lasts that long.”

 

Kara frowned and turned Lena around to face her. “Lena” she said, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Stop doing this to yourself. You're amazing. And as long as you’ll have me, you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere. So, if you'd like to, then get used to this.”

 

Lena smiled, “What did I do to deserve someone like you?”

 

Kara smiled, kissing Lena. “I ask myself the same thing, but I’d like to say it was fate that brought us together.”

 

Kara placed kisses along Lena's shoulder, and collarbone. “We're where we're supposed to be.”

 

Lena sighed, turning around. Kara huffed, but wrapped her hands around Lena's waist again and rested her head on Lena's shoulder as Lena continued making the breakfast.

 

“What are they making at the baking class?” asked Lena.

 

“It doesn't say” replied Kara. “Who knows, maybe it's doughnuts.”

 

Lena let out a laugh, “It's funny to think of you as Supergirl, this unbelievably strong hero who saves National City on a daily basis, but yet, you got defeated by a doughnut.”

 

Kara gasped, and hit Lena lightly on the shoulder, “Hey!”

 

Lena grinned, and switched the cooker off before turning around. “Hey, nobody's perfect, right?”

 

“Exactly! “agreed Kara.

 

\---

Kara and Lena walked into the baking class hand in hand. Bridgette recognised them and waved. They walked over to her, and noticed she was with another person this time.

 

“Hi, guys. It's great to see you back” stated Bridgette. She looked down at Kara and Lena's joined hands, “I see things have developed since the last time I seen you.”

 

Kara and Lena looked at their hands and smiled.

 

Lena let go of Kara's hand, “I don't even notice I'm doing that” she said, looking at Kara.

 

Bridgette frowned.

 

“We, uh, we're girlfriends now” said Lena, who looked over at Kara who was grinning widely.

 

Bridgette clapped her hands, “Wonderful! Grace, come and meet Kara and Lena. They met in our class and they're dating now.”

 

The red-haired woman walked over, smiling. “Hi. Bridgette has told me so much about you. I think you're her favourite pupils. She wishes you'd come to more classes though.”

 

Bridgette elbowed her playfully, “Grace!”

 

Grace giggled, “I'm kidding.”

 

Kara smiled, “It's nice to finally meet you, Grace.”

 

Grace shook Kara's hand, and then Lena's. “You too. So, you could say we're responsible for you guys, huh?”

 

Lena laughed. “Well, I don't think we would have met otherwise.”

 

“Well, maybe someday we'd have met at Catco” stated Kara.

 

Lena nodded, “That's true. It's been a long time since I’ve visited Catco, but you're right, we do seem to have connections outwith this class. But here is where it all started. Back when you asked if you could take the bench next to me. It feels like forever ago, but at the same time it could have been yesterday.”

 

Kara adjusted her glasses. “We have Cat Grant to thank for me coming here.”

 

Lena nodded. “I almost didn't come. I wasn't sure about it. But I'm so glad I did. Maybe fate does have a hand in it after all.”

 

“Well, whatever made you girls come to class or get together, we're thrilled to be a part of it. You're a beautiful couple, and I have a feeling you've got a lot of happy years ahead of you.”

 

“Thank you” replied Kara and Lena, before they moved to their benches and checked their recipe sheet. It wasn't doughnuts, it was maple pecan plaits.

 

“This seems tougher than normal” stated Lena.

 

“I love maple pecan plaits!” exclaimed Kara.

 

“Oh my god, you're so cute when you're excited over food, Kara.”

 

Kara gave Lena a huge grin. “It's why you love me.”

 

Lena grinned back, “One of the many reasons.”

 

She gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to her bench and putting on her apron.

 

“Okay, so guys, we're going to cheat on this one” said Bridgette. “Since we're still getting new bakers through the door, we need to keep the level consistent. For this one we're going to use ready-made puff pastry.”

 

Kara's lip turned up in an involuntary smirk when she heard that.

 

Grace addressed the class. “You each have instruction cards on your benches, but we’ll summarise it for you before you start. The first step will be to toast your pecans. Scatter about 120 g of them on a tray and put them in the oven at 180°C for about 10 minutes. When done, leave them to cool off.”

 

Bridgette continued the instructions. “We're then going to blend 100 g of pecans with the other filling ingredients until it resembles coarse peanut butter, and then we'll pop this into your puff pastry and plait it. You should be able to make about 8 to 10 danishes. Now it’s over to you guys; we’ll be walking around the room but give us a shout if you need help with anything.”

 

 

Kara and Lena nodded their understanding, before getting to work. As their pecans were toasting, they cut out their puff pastry and divided it into strips.

 

Once the pecans were toasted and the ingredients blended together, they put teaspoons of mixture into the puff pastry and spread out the filling, folding the strips carefully and ensuring they were evenly filled and neatly plaited. They brushed the top of the pastry with some water and scattered some broken pecans on top, before transferring the pastries to a baking tray and popping them into the oven.

 

Cleaning up their work surfaces, they kept stealing glances and smiles at each other. Kara as usual was a slightly messy baker and had some mixture on her cheek. Lena tried her best, but in the end, she had to walk over to Kara and brush it off.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You had some mixture on your cheek, babe, I couldn't leave you looking a mess now could I?”

 

Kara grinned, “I thought you liked it when I was a mess.”  
  
“Oh, I do” said Lena, with a teasing grin as she walked back to her work bench.

 

Once the timer went off, they took the pastries out of the oven and transferred them to a wire rack, brushing them with maple syrup to give them a shine. They left them to cool as Grace walked towards their benches to check on progress.

 

“You guys look like you've made some really neat plaits, especially you, Lena” commented Grace.

 

“She's always the best” stated Kara.

 

Grace grinned, “Bridgette said you had a competitive edge.”

 

“It's true though, all her cakes are always beautiful” replied Kara.

 

Grace smiled, before moving to the next bench. “You guys are too cute” Kara heard her say as she walked away.

 

When the danishes had cooled, they each had one and packed their remaining pecan plaits into a tupperware container.

 

“Would you like to stay at mine tonight?” asked Kara.

 

Lena raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, you do have some clothes at my apartment, and I've stayed at yours a few times. Maybe it's time for a change” replied Kara.

 

Lena nodded, “Sure. That sounds nice.”

 

\---

 

Kara sat on her couch with her arm around Lena, who was curled up at her side with her head resting on Kara's shoulder, her arm over Kara's stomach. The tupperware box of maple pecan plaits lay open in front of them as they watched a movie.

 

“I might save one of those for Alex” stated Kara.

 

“She'd like that” replied Lena.

 

“She's invited us over for dinner this Saturday. Are you free?” asked Kara.

 

“I think so” replied Lena.

 

Kara nodded, and kissed Lena's forehead. Although Lena had some clothes at her apartment, she was currently dressed in a loose pair of Kara's pyjamas. Kara looked at the woman snuggled into her side and smiled. She'd never understood romance, she'd never expected to understand it, but here she was, and she'd never been happier.

 

Every time she looked at Lena, she was surprised that this wonderful, strong, confident woman wanted to be with her. She wondered if she'd ever get used to that, or whether Lena would always take her breath away. She always felt like she was living a dream when she was with her and part of her kept waiting to wake up. But Lena was real; she could feel her heart beat as she lay beside her, she could feel her body move as she breathed.

 

“Are you watching me, Kara Danvers?” asked Lena with a smile, as she leaned up to face Kara.

 

“Always” replied Kara, causing Lena to stretch up to kiss her.


	11. CHAPTER TEN

CHAPTER TEN

 

Lena was at Catco to see Cat Grant and was spotted by Kara as she passed her office door on the way out of the building.

 

“Lena?” enquired Kara, loud enough to be heard from her desk.

 

Lena turned to the door and walked to stand in the door frame, “Kara, hi.”

 

“What brings you to Catco?” asked Kara.

 

“I had a meeting with Miss Grant. Is this your office? It’s cosy.”

 

“Yeah. Come in?” asked Kara.

 

Lena walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She walked to Kara’s desk and took a seat across from her.

 

“I’m thinking of buying Catco.”

 

“What?” replied Kara with surprise.

 

Lena nodded. “Cat is thinking of leaving for a while, and I’d like to get into something new and different.

  
“Well, a magazine is certainly different from what you’re used to. I had no idea it was up for sale.”

 

Lena nodded. “Nothing’s been made public, but she’d been talking to me about it on the phone. What do you think?”

 

Kara nodded, “It’s up to you. It’d be strange having you as a boss.”

 

Lena grinned, “Oh, I think I’d like being your boss.”

 

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Would you now?”

 

Lena grinned, “Yeah. I’d get to see you every day.”

 

Kara smiled. “That’s true.”

 

“I could make you bake me cakes.”

  
“Don’t push it” replied Kara.

 

Lena’s response was interrupted by a loud shout from outside Kara’s office.

 

“KEIRA!”

 

“Wow. Who’s Keira and what has she done?” asked Lena, smiling.

 

Kara got out her chair and walked around her desk towards Lena. “She knows my name, I’m sure she does, but she doesn’t use it.”

 

“Do you want me to have a word with her?” asked Lena, seeing a slight hint of annoyance on her girlfriend’s face.

 

“No. No, she’s fine. But I really need to go.”

 

“Oh, sure, go to Miss Grant. I’ll catch up with you later, Kara” replied Lena, standing up from the chair.

 

Kara smiled and placed a quick kiss to Lena's lips, before walking out the door and over to Miss Grant’s office.

 

 

\---

 

“Yes, Miss Grant?” asked Kara as she entered the office.

 

Cat's eyes widened. “I knew it.”

 

Kara adjusted her glasses, “Wha… what do you know?” she asked, awkwardly.

 

“I could sense a change in you, Kara. You started glowing.. more than normal.”

 

Kara frowned.

 

“You're dating Lena Luthor” said Cat with a smirk.

 

Kara adjusted her position hesitantly. “Miss Grant?”

 

“Am I wrong?” asked Cat.

 

Kara looked at her. “No” she finally admitted.

 

Cat grinned. “You surprise me.”

 

Kara looked around the room, feeling uncomfortable under Cat's gaze.

 

“Does she tell you things?”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Am I under some sort of interrogation here, Miss Grant?”

 

Cat sighed. “Does she tell you things?”

 

Kara looked at the floor, then back to Miss Grant. “She told me you were thinking of leaving for a while, if that’s what you mean.”

 

“I’ll need to have words with her.”

 

Kara shook her head, “I won’t tell anyone. Whatever she tells me stays with me, nobody else. Why though, Miss Grant? Are you not enjoying it here anymore? Are you sick?”

 

“I’m not sick. I just want to spend some time with my son. Not that it’s really any of your business. I imagine if Lena takes this place on, your job will be secure.”

 

Kara nodded. After a few seconds, she spoke.

 

“Thank you, Miss Grant.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For a lot of things.”

 

Cat nodded, as Kara turned to leave.

 

“One last thing” said Cat, causing Kara to turn around.

 

“I’m glad you took my advice, Kara.”

 

Kara paused and noticed Cat’s half smile as she used her real name.

  
“Now off you go” ordered Cat.

 

Kara left the room with a smile on her face.

 

\---

Kara had gone over to Lena's apartment after work, and they were both standing against the balcony railing, glasses of red wine in hand.

 

“I still find it hard to believe you're with me” said Lena.

 

“How do you mean?” asked Kara.

 

“You're a Super and I'm a Luthor.”

 

“I'm just me. And I don't think of you as a Luthor, you're Lena. You've always just been Lena. And I'm just Kara.”

 

Lena exhaled as she turned to Kara and gave her a half smile, “You're way more than Just Kara.”

 

“And you're way more than Just Lena” replied Kara, taking Lena's hand in her own.

 

“My brother did some terrible things.”

 

“Yes. Your brother. Not you, Lena. You're not responsible for your family’s actions.”

 

Lena scoffed, “Tell everyone else that.”

 

“You're an amazing person, Lena. You're kind, you're thoughtful, you have a massive heart.”

 

Lena shook her head, “Kara Danvers. You are my hero; do you know that?”

 

Kara giggled, and wrapped her arms around Lena in a hug.

 

“Oh, I keep forgetting to say… all this stuff with Catco, I have a fuller calendar than I used to, and I don’t think I can make dinner with Alex.”

 

Kara released Lena from her hug and gave a small smile, “That’s okay.”

 

Shortly afterwards, she had to say her goodbyes before leaving for Supergirl duties.

 

\---

 

 

Supergirl landed on the balcony of L-Corp and entered Lena’s room. “Hi.”

 

Lena startled, “Gosh, Kara you gave me a fright.”

 

“Supergirl, please, Lena. Don’t call me by my name when I’ve got the suit on. It’s not safe.”

 

“Sorry. What brings you here?”

 

“I missed you.”

 

Lena grinned, “Oh, you old romantic you.”

 

“Oh, no, I’m not. I just..”

 

Lena giggled, “Calm down, Supergirl, I was kidding. I missed you too if I’m being honest.”

 

Supergirl smiled, “Yeah? How about you stop working for the night, and we go home?”

 

“I’m actually just finishing up if you want to take me back to mine?”

  
“Sure.”

 

Lena looked at Supergirl, as if debating something, before speaking. “You know, there’s something I’ve always wanted.”

 

“What’s that?” asked Supergirl.

 

“To be closer to the stars.”

 

Supergirl frowned.

 

“I want to see what they’re like up close.”

 

“Lena...”

 

“Are you concerned someone will see us?”

 

“It wouldn’t be safe for you up there.” Supergirl sighed. “I could take you somewhere though. There’s a tower block not far from here, it’s tall enough on the roof that you would get a good view of the stars.”

 

Lena’s eyes widened. “You’d take me there?”

 

Supergirl stood, her arms crossed, “Yeah. I’d take you there.”

 

Lena finished up her work and went out onto the balcony with Supergirl, locking the door behind them. Supergirl lifted her up bridal style and ensured Lena was gripping on tight, before she jumped into the night sky. Shortly after, they landed on the roof of the building she’d spoke about.

 

Supergirl placed Lena on the ground, who held on for a second before she got her bearings and walked to the edge of the roof, looking up into the night sky and the stars.

  
“It’s beautiful” she remarked, a smile lighting up her eyes. She turned to see Supergirl looking directly at her.

 

“Thank you for doing this.”

 

Supergirl shook her head, “Don’t mention it” she replied softly, still studying Lena’s face.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“The night sky brings out the colours in your eyes” replied Kara.

 

Lena reached out a hand and took Supergirl’s hand in her own.

 

“I've been reading a poetry book, by Nikita Gill and there's one named ‘93 Percent Stardust’. I think you'd like it” said Lena.

 

Supergirl smiled, “Can you remember it?”

 

Lena nodded.

 

“ _We have calcium in our bones, iron in our veins,_

_carbon in our souls, and nitrogen in our brains._

_93 percent stardust, with souls made of flames,_

_we are all just stars that have people names_.”

 

“That's beautiful.”

 

“It makes me think of us. I'm just a mere human, and you're this amazing superhero. But when you get down to it, down to the core, maybe we're just the same.”

 

They stood looking at the sky for a while before Supergirl picked Lena up and flew her to Lena’s apartment. Inside the apartment, Supergirl entered the bedroom and returned wearing the pyjamas Lena had bought her. They were blue, with stars on them. She was holding up her glasses, “On or off, babe?”

 

Lena looked up from the couch, where she sat with a glass of red wine.

 

“Off” she replied with a smile, before Kara returned the glasses to the bedroom and joined Lena on the couch. She immediately curled up beside Lena and looked up at her.

 

Lena smiled, looking at Kara.

 

“There’s my girl” she stated before wrapping her arm around Kara and kissing her on the nose, causing her to giggle.

 

 


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some Nikita Gill in the previous chapter, along with this one, because Katie McGrath likes her work, so I thought it would be a nice touch.  
> This is the last main chapter. It will be followed by a short epilogue set a little in the future.

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  


Lena appeared at Kara’s office door, which was slightly ajar. She watched Kara behind the computer, her hands typing away on the keyboard, the contents of the monitor reflecting on her glasses.

 

Lena knocked softly on the door.

 

Kara looked up, “Lena?” she said in surprise.

 

Lena smiled shyly, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

 

“Hi. You, uh, you forgot your glasses when you left this morning” she explained, holding the glasses up and walking further into the room.

 

Kara frowned, touching the bridge of her spare pair of glasses she always carried.

 

“Oh” commented Lena.

 

Kara got up from her seat and walked to the other side of her desk, taking a seat on the table. “I have a spare set I always carry with me.”

 

Lena walked to Kara and handed over the glasses, which Kara took from her and sat on the desk before opening her arms for Lena to come closer to her. Lena walked towards her and Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, just as Lena rested her hands upon Kara’s legs.

 

Kara leaned forward to the side of Lena’s ear. “You know I don't actually need glasses, babe” she almost whispered to Lena, before placing a quick kiss on Lena’s neck and leaning back to look at her girlfriend.

 

Lena gave her a half smile and dipped her head. “I know, darling. But that disguise is very important isn’t it?”

 

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Yes, it is. That’s why I always have a pair with me.” She looked at Lena, a smirk forming, “So, are you really here to bring me glasses or was there something else?”

 

Lena blushed, “Oh. I just... wanted to see you?”

 

Kara grinned. “You old romantic, you” said Kara, capturing Lena’s lips in her own.

 

 

“How is Cat treating you today?”

 

“She wants me to do more articles.”

 

Lena raised an eyebrow.

 

“So, you know I already do the odd Supergirl report? She thinks I could have a 'female empowerment' or 'women in power' column. Your name came up actually.”

 

“It did?”

 

Kara nodded.

 

“I also told her the bakery class was run by women, but she was more interested in Lena Luthor, powerful C.E.O. who is soon to be taking Cat Grant’s seat at Catco.”

 

“I bet she was.”

 

Kara frowned in thought, “Speaking of powerful C.E.O’s, how will you split your time between L Corp and Catco?”

 

“Well, since there’s a particular blonde reporter at Catco who I happen to be quite fond of looking at, I will try to be here most. I’m going to bring in an old friend to manage L Corp for me when I can’t be there, I’ll do a lot by phone.”

 

“An old friend?” asked Kara, slight concern in her voice.

  
“Oh, just a friend. Nothing more. Her name is Sam Arias. She has a daughter, Ruby.”

 

“It’s just her and Ruby?”

  
“Yes. It’s always been that way” replied Lena.

 

Kara nodded, “Will she be able to work at L Corp and be there for her daughter? I know the hours can be tough there.”

 

“Oh, I’ll be flexible with her. She can bring Ruby to work or get a childminder if she has to. She can do work from home if it’s possible. I think we’ll just have to see how it works out. Ruby will enrol in school here, so it’ll only be an issue when the school day ends. She’s really lovely, I think you’ll like them both. Alex too.”

 

“I look forward to meeting them. We should all meet up sometime, including Alex. She loves children, so I already think they’ll get along” replied Kara.

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Sam should be here next week, I’ll let her settle in and see what she thinks.”

 

Kara nodded, smiling at Lena.

 

“So, what does Cat want you to report about me?” said Lena. “I’m okay with it, I mean, it will sell copies and I’m about to invest a lot of money into this place, so why not.”

 

“Basically how you got where you are, how you keep on building your empire, who keeps you grounded.”

 

“Who keeps me grounded? Oh, she’s sneaky. You know, we could make it fun when I start here” said Lena with a mischievous look on her face.

 

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?” she asked, smiling.

 

“Oh yeah. We could do an exclusive about the baking class.”

 

Kara grinned and adjusted her glasses, “Miss Luthor, there have been sightings of you at a baking class. Our sources say you have been seen leaving with a girl on several occasions. She looks not unlike Catco reporter, Kara Danvers. Could you tell us a bit more about that?”

 

Lena licked her lips, “Well, who are these sources, and what do they think is happening?”

 

Kara moved her hands down and pulled Lena closer. “Oh, they say she might be your girlfriend.”

 

“No” stated Lena, causing Kara to stare at her open-mouthed.

 

Lena smiled, and placed her hand to Kara's cheek. “Girlfriend wouldn't do her justice. No. You see, the woman I’ve been spotted with in baking class is not just my girlfriend. She is the love of my life.”

 

Lena could see the smile that spread all the way to Kara's eyes. Kara cleared her throat, “Really?” she asked, her voice cracking.

 

Lena reached up and removed Kara's glasses, causing Kara to instinctively reach for them and glance at the door. “Lena, someone could come in.”

 

“I locked it.”

 

“What?”

 

“When I came into the room, I locked it behind me” stated Lena.

 

“But Miss Grant...”

  
“What about her, Kara? If I’m going to be your new boss, it should only matter what I think. And what I think is that I want to look at this beautiful face of yours with nothing in the way.”

 

Lena folded the glasses and sat them on the desk, before returning her attention to Kara.

 

“There’s that scar...”

 

She placed a kiss to the small scar above Kara's left eyebrow.

 

“And those eyes...”

 

Kara closed her eyes, before Lena placed a kiss to both eyelids.

 

“And those little creases that appear under your eyes when you smile…”

 

She placed kisses above Kara’s cheeks.

 

“Those lips.”

 

She placed a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips and let out a contented sigh, as Kara gazed back at her.

 

“There are so many things I love about you Kara” she stated, her eyes taking in her girlfriend’s features. She placed her hand on Kara’s cheek and moved it slowly down to rest on her chest.

 

“One thing I cannot kiss with my lips is this.” Lena placed a hand over Kara's heart. “Your heart. Your soul. The thing that makes you live. You have the kindest soul, Kara, I’ve never known anyone as caring, as trusting, as loving, as you.”

 

Kara was silent, until she spoke softly. “You have it, though.” She looked to Lena, who had a slight frown. “My heart. You have it” she clarified.

 

Lena looked deeply into Kara’s eyes, eyes that she once described as like the ocean. She got lost in those eyes looking back at her, before Kara closed her eyelids and she felt soft lips on her own.

 

\---

 

“You know... I read some Nikita Gill. You had a book by your bed, and I had a read at some of your bookmarks. There was one that stuck in my mind” confessed Kara.

 

“Which one?”

 

“Show me your soul” said Kara with a smile. “It made me think of you, because the way you speak of yourself sometimes, it’s as if you don't know how magnificent you are. But it also made me think of myself. Life is not easy, I’ve learned that many times. But I have a feeling the two of us make each other stronger. You know, our motto on Krypton… It was ‘El Mayara’. That means 'Stronger Together'. I think maybe we are?”

 

“You bring out the best in me, Kara” Lena stated, smiling softly. She rested her head against Kara's, who then recited the Nikita Gill poem she’d discovered in Lena’s book.

 

“ _Show me the most damaged parts of your soul,_

 _and I will show you how it still shines like gold_.”

 

\---

 

Kara thought back to the day she found that note in her school ring binder. She was transported back to the time when she believed it was a lot of nonsense to spend your life searching for your ‘other half’ or needing someone else in your life to feel complete.

 

Now she looked at Lena and couldn’t imagine a life without her in it.

 

She didn’t know if Lena completed her, but she knew she felt more whole now than she had ever felt before.

 

Is it possible that unconsciously since writing that note, she’d been searching for the person who met those criteria, but only realised it once she’d found her and fell in love?

 

She would never know that, but she did know one thing. She knew that now she had Lena, she didn't ever want to let her go.

 


	13. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've come to the end of this little story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I originally started writing it in January/February, then left it for a while, before it finally took off. It's changed a bit along the way but I think it's turned out okay. Song lyrics in this chapter are from "Stevie Nicks - Crystal".

EPILOGUE

 

Lena and Kara walked along the beach holding hands, both in airy summer dresses, their hair blowing in the wind.

 

Kara held her sandals in her left hand and looked out to the sea.

 

“I've always loved the water” she announced, stopping to look at the waves creeping up on the sand in the distance.

 

Lena stopped walking and put her spare hand on Kara’s bicep, before resting her head on Kara's shoulder. “Me too. I like how it's calming, but at the same time it's dangerous. It feels safe, but it could kill you.”

 

“Like me?” asked Kara, after a short pause.

 

Lena lifted her head from Kara’s shoulder and snorted lightly. “I guess when you think about it, that's true.”

 

Kara turned to face Lena. “I'd never do anything to hurt you Lena. I'll protect you, always. You're safe with me.”

 

“I know” stated Lena. “I've never felt safer in my life than when I'm by your side. It might sound silly, but I kind of feel like you complete me. Does that make sense?”

 

“I feel the same, Lena.” replied Kara, turning once again to face the sea.

 

They stood in silence. After a few minutes, Lena heard Kara start to sing lightly.

 

“ _I turned around, and the water was closing around me._

_Like a glove, like the love._

_That had finally, finally found me._

_And I knew, in the crystalline knowledge of you._

_Drove me through the mountains._

_Through the crystal-like clear water fountain._

_Drove me like a magnet, to the sea_.”

 

She heard Lena smile, before she heard her speak.

 

“You know, I think that should be our song. It could...”

 

Lena paused, causing Kara to look at her with those big eyes, blue at the moment but sometimes green.

 

“What?”

 

Lena shook her head. “No, it's nothing.”

 

“What were you going to say?” asked Kara.

 

Lena let out a sigh and looked at Kara. After a few seconds, she spoke again. “I was going to say, it could be our wedding song.”

 

Kara's eyes widened. “Our what?”

 

Lena smiled, “I told you it was stupid.”

 

“You would want to marry me?” asked Kara.

 

Lena let out a small laugh in amazement at what she just heard, “Kara, since I met you, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I wouldn’t want to imagine that.”

 

“Then don't” replied Kara.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Lena.

 

“Don't have a life without me in it.”

 

Lena looked at her feet, slightly buried in the sand. She moved her toe and dug a little hole in the sand as she thought, before getting down on one knee in front of her girlfriend.

 

“Lena, what...” began Kara, her voice lost when Lena looked up at her.

 

“Kara Danvers” said Lena, removing the sandals out of Kara's hand and laying them on the sand, before taking both of Kara's hands in her own.

 

“Kara Danvers, before I met you, my life was sometimes a little... empty. It was sometimes a little dark too, but you brought light into it. You were this incredible ray of sunshine and energy that made me smile as soon as you walked into the room. You are the most beautiful, kind, warm, amazing woman I have ever known, and I feel so blessed to have you in my life. I am down on one knee in this hot sand to ask you if you would be my wife. If you would be willing to spend your life with me?”

 

Kara was grinning widely. She pulled Lena up so that they were standing face to face.

 

“Lena Luthor. Before I met you, my life was a little lacking in places. I guess there was something missing and I didn't know what it was until I found you. You're amazing, talented, incredibly smart, and I pinch myself every day I wake up beside you. I never thought I would understand love, but with you I finally do. Maybe I wished for you all those years ago. Maybe fate brought us together. Amas Veritas… it’s a true love spell. That’s what you are, Lena. Every day I am so thankful to have found you, to be with you.”

 

Lena grinned, “Is that a yes then?”

 

Kara smiled, “Yes. I would love to marry you.”

 

They both grinned at each other before leaning in to kiss. Fate had brought them together; true love would carry them onwards.

 

 

 

... The End.

Thank you for reading.

 

 

 


End file.
